Fuck Me No Matter What
by Ness Masen
Summary: Mejores amigos, y abmos compartian muchas cosas como problemas familia, rechazo escolar, y una fuerte fe religiosa impuesta por sus padres, su mayor secreto "eran homosexuales" ella tiene novia y el tiene novio. Pero eso no les impidio acostarse juntos para probar como sería acostarse con alguien del sexo opuesto. Nunca pensaron que eso les daría un giro de 180 grados a sus vidas.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. **_

_**Advertencias: temas fuertes sobre: sexo, lesbianas, gays, bisexuales. "Si no te gusta, no lo leas"**_

"_Fuck Me No Metter What". _

_**Prologo**_

(Bella)

Bella se miro por centésima vez en el espejo, se limpio un poco de labia que sobresalía de la línea de su labio superior, se rizo por última vez las pestañas y salió al encuentro con su novia.

Esta estaba recostada sobre el capo de su BMW negro, mientras la esperaba.

Bella se quedo para en el pórtico un momento, admirando como lucia Tanya. Con ese vestido negro de cuero ajustado con el escote en alto apretando sus grandes pechos hasta no poder más, esos tacones dorados que hacían que sus cremosas piernas lucieran aun más largas. Y su melena rubia más estaba alborotada que de costumbre. Tenía toda la apariencia de una modelo de PlayBoy.

Tanya volteó la cabeza en dirección al pórtico y sonrió de manera seductora. Bella sin poder resistirlo, camino hasta su novio y le panto un salvaje beso, al cual Tanya respondió de inmediato.

Una vez que se separaron por la falta de aire, se subieron al auto y parieron directo a la fiesta que les esperaba.

-¿Tu madre no dijo nada cuando te vio vestida así?

- Ella ni siquiera notó que Salí de mi cuarto, de todas maneras tiene demasiados problemas como para ver lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

-¿Y tus hermanas?

-Salieron por ahí.

-Mejor, no quiero que nada interrumpa esta noche.- Sonrió Tanya acomodando su mano derecha entre las piernas de Bella, y acariciando su entrepierna.

-¿Es idea mía o no estás usando ropa interior?

-Eso tendrás que averígualo.-Le sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Pequeña zorra.-Susurró Tanya volviendo a poner su mano derecha sobre el volante.

-No seas hipócrita.

- Estas muy atrevida hoy ¿No?

-Quizá

-De verdad que intentas mojarme.

-¿Está funcionando?-Sonrió Bella.

-Quizá.

-¿En la casa de quien era la fiesta?

-En la de Dimitri.

-¿Estará la guapa de Jane?

-Cuidado Bella, recuerda que eres mi novia.

-Tranquila, sabes que solo me cae bien porque es graciosa, además no es mi tipo.

-¿A no?-Tanya comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, lo que le indico a Bella que no faltaban muchos kilómetros para llegar a la fiesta.

-No

-¿Y por qué no?

-Pues...sus pechos son muy pequeños

-Son talla cien.-Rió Tanya.

-Ya, pero los tuyos son de doscientos

-¿Qué más?

-Sus ojos son café, muy comunes, los tuyos son azul cristal.

-¿Algo más?

-Su trasero también es muy pequeño. Y es de mi altura, a mi me gusta que mi novia sea apenas un par de centímetros más alta que yo.

-Entonces hoy que traigo los tacos te estoy volviendo loca.

-Ni te imaginas.

-¿Estas muy mojada?

-Tengo la Cascada Del Niágara entre las piernas.

-¿Qué hay de tus pechos?

-Duros como la roca.

-¿Quieres que follemos?

-Pensé que lo guardabas para la fiesta.

-No seas idiota, hay estará lleno de gente.

-¿Y qué? Que yo sepa tú no eres ninguna vergonzosa.

-No, pero el tener sexo contigo, es algo demasiado especial como para que los demás lo vena.

-¿Te avergüenza que los demás te vean follando conmigo?

-No, me molesta que los demás quieran unírsenos o interrumpirnos.

-Mmm...Nunca he tenido un trío.

-Ni lo tendrás.-Tanya aparco a un lado de la carretera y paro el auto en seco. En ningún momento Bella se sorprendió, ya sabía lo que venía.

-Al menos no mientras estés conmigo.-Le susurro Tanya al odio, antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y besuquear violentamente su cuello.

Sin intención de quedarse atrás, Bell escondió sus manos bajo el busto de Tanya, buscando sus pezones y excitándolos.

Sin aguantar ni un minuto más, Tanya dejo el cuello de Bella bajo hasta la cintura de esta donde desabrocho sus jeans, corrió su tanga de encaje negro con bolados blancos, y comenzó a lamer el clítoris de esta con su lengua.

Bella gimió descontroladamente al sentir la húmeda lengua de Tanya, explorar toda su cueva, y sus dedos masajear su botón rosa.

Mientras tanto Bella observaba el cielo profanado con pequeñas manchas blancas y brillosas. Mientras más se acercaba al orgasmo mas entrecerraba los ojos. Jugaba con las estrellas y hacia constelaciones del rostro de él. Su fuerte mandíbula, su nariz recta, sus labios finos, sus ojos serios, sus cabellos alborotados…no podía haber ser más hermoso.

Cerró los ojos, lo sentía, estaba a un milisegundo del orgasmo, cuando Tanya paro y alzo la cabeza en busca de la mirada de Bella.

-¿Por qué….paraste?-Pregunto entre jadeos Bella, casi llorando por no haber podido llegar.

-No seria justo que no llegáramos al mismo tiempo.

-Como quieras.-Bella se levanto y empujó a Tanya haciendo que callera boca arriba sobre su asiento.

Sin piedad, Bella jalo el vestido de Tanya para abajo, haciendo que sus pechos saltaran fuera y se encontró con que no llevaba sostén.

-Tú…calentona, sabias que esto pasaría

-¿Por qué me habría puesto este vestido sino?

-¿Aun que sea lleva pantis?

-Eso tendrás que averígualo.

-No te preocupes...lo hare-Bella susurró eso ultimo en el oído de Tanya, para luego darle un pequeña lamida y comenzar a jugar con los pechos de esta.

Tanya jadeaba lentamente. Al principio Bella admiraba la elegancia de Tanya, incluso al momento del sexo. Luego le molestó, pero ya después de un tiempo, cuando supo que en realidad no quería a Tanya, le dio igual.

-Bella...-Llamo Tanya

-¿Qué?

-Hagámoslo.

-¿Ahora?, pero si me estaba divirtiendo mucho con tus senos. –Sonrió Bella provocando a Tanya.

-Déjate de jugar, y sácate el jodido pantalón.

Bella obedecía, y junto a los pantalones se sacó la tanga., cuando ya había dejado su ropa en el asiento trasero del auto, Tanya se había sacado el vestido, quedando solo en tacones.

Tomo a Bella por la cabeza e invadió su boca con su lengua, mientras que Bella digirió sus manos hasta el coño de Tanya.

Esta, al sentir que Bella intentaba colar dos dedos en su chocho, Tanya cruzo sus piernas con las de Bella, uniendo sus coños.

Se frotaron la una contra la otra, gimieron, se tocaron, se sintieron, pero no se conectaron. Mientras Tanya miraba a Bella directamente a los ojos, Bella la miraba y se imaginaba un par de ojos color esmeralda.

-Mejor nos apuramos..llegaremos tarde.- Recitó Tanya terminando de poner el vestido.

Antes de poner el auto en marcha, Bella observo disimuladamente, como Tanya sacaba una tanga blanca de su bolso, el cual se encontraba en el piso del auto.

-Al final si tenías ropa interior.

-Sí, solo que no la llevaba puesta.

-¿Para qué te la pones ahora? De todos modos me da igual si llevas o no.

-Es de mal gusto ir por ahí mostrando la vagina ¿No crees?

-Tú siempre vas por ahí mostrando todo.-LE contesto Bella antes de que Tanya arrancara con todo.

(Edward)

Edward se despertó al escuchar el sonido de la ducha. A primera vista no reconoció el lugar, pero luego de observarlo con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que era la habitación de su novio.

Se destapó, se sentó sobre el bode de la cama y se froto los ojos. Una vez que estuvo más orientado, se levanto y fue a mirar el reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio del cuarto de Jacob.

El reloj marcaba las ocho en punto de la noche. Al escuchar que se cerraba el grifo, se apresuro a buscar sus ropas, temía que pudiera ser el padre o la madre de Jacob. Este era capaz de cogerlo y luego irse sin avisarle.

-Tranquilo soy yo. –Le dijo una voz calmada.

Edward se volteo y vio a Jacob, entrar a la habitación con una toalla atada a su cintura, y el pelo mojado, goteando.

Busco otra toalla, que estaba sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a secarse el cabello.

-¿No hay nadie aparte de nosotros?

-No, mi papa salió a pescar y mi mama tiene una conferencia en Seattle.

-Vale, ¿He dormido por mucho tiempo?

-Más o menos. Tuvimos sexo, dormimos, yo me desperté antes, comí algo y luego me fui a bañar.

-¿Me dejas en mi casa?

-Hoy hay una fiesta, ven conmigo.

-No sé, tengo mucha tarea.

-Vamos…-Sintió el aliento caliento de Jacob en su cuello.

-Jacob, me he estrazado con una tarea de literatura y….

-Ven, me aburriré sin ti-Sintió la mano de Jacob escabullirse por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero.

-Jacob, no…

-Vamos.-Un dedo se coló en el ano de Edward, mientras la otra mano de Jacob se puso a masajear su miembro.

-Sabes..que..me llevo mal..con tus …amigos.-Dijo Edward entre jadeos.

-Ellos no estarán allí, estarán Dimitri, James, Alec...

-¿Y mis hermanos?

-No ellos no están invitados.

-Vale…, pero follame.- Pidió empujando sus caderas contra Jacob.

-Si eso quieres.- Sonrió Jacob antes de tomar a Edward por los hombros, guiarlo hasta su cama y tirarlo boca abajo.

Se abalanzo sobre Edward y comenzó lamiendo desde su cuello hasta el final de su espalda, escupió en dos de sus dedos para luego introducirlos en Edward, aflojándolo un poco.

Edward no supo cuando Jacob cambio sus dedos por su miembro, el estaba ocupado recordando cómo había follado con ella hacia unos tres días atrás, luego de la escuela, en el cuarto de ella.

Aun podía oler las frecias que aromatizaban su cuarto, i hablar de las velas aromáticas naturales que tenia sobre la bañera del baño.

Memorizo sus senos, eran grandes, suaves y cremosos. Amaba la sensación de sus duros pezones en su boca.

El taco de sus dedos sobre esa sedosa melena color caoba. Su duro culo siendo apretado entre sus dedos.

-¿Edward?

-¿Qué?

-¿Has acabado?

-Sí.

-Vale, apresúrate y cámbiate que llegaremos tarde.

Edward iba a tomar su ropa cuando Jacob le llamo la atención.

-Sin ofender, pero no puedes aparecerte en la fiesta con unos jeans rotos y una camiseta arrugada.

-Nunca antes te molesto como me vestí.

-A mi no, pero Dimitri fue muy específica acerca de la vestimenta, además no quiero que te molesten por tu ropa.-Le dijo dándole unos pantalones negro y una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta negra. Edward se cambio y media hora después estaba frente a la mansión Volturi. Había esperado hasta que Jacob estacionara su motocicleta y luego entraron juntos a la fiesta.

-Edward, Jacob. Qué bien que vinieron, pasen.- Sonrió Dimitri con una botella de Vodka en la mano.

(Simultaneo)

Bella y Tanya entraron en la fiesta e instantáneamente, fueron bienvenidas por todo el mundo. Casi todos pusieron cara de felicidad, pero con algunas Bella intercambio miradas que se daban a entender entre sí.

-Voy por una cerveza ¿Quieres algo?-Le pregunto Bella a Tanya.

-Solo un vaso de Ron.

-Vale, ya vuelvo.

-No te tardes.-Le sonrió Tanya

Fue para mesa de bebidas, la cual estaba al otro lado de la casa, en la cocina. Cuando se agacho por un par de cervezas sintió una mano en su trasero. Al sentir unas uñas largas clavándose levemente en sus nalgas, ahí reconoció quien era.

-Victoria.-Saludó al levantarse.

-Bella.-La besó por sorpresa.

Como pudo, con las manos ocupadas, separo a Victoria de ella.

-¿Estás loca?

-Mis besos no parecieron molestarte la última vez.

-Estábamos en tu casa, y solas. Aquí estamos en una fiesta, además aquí esta Tanya.

-Tranquila, acabo de verla coqueteando con Feliz.

-De todas formas no me quiero arriesgar, imagínate como se pondría si alguien le dijera, te mataría a ti y a mí.

-Quiero volver a verte.

-Déjame ver mi agenda y te llamo.

-Ok, nos vemos.

Volvió al lado de Tanya cuando vio que junto a esta se encontraba Edward y Jacob.

Bella se apresuro a llegar a su destino, sin importarle con cuantas personas se chocara y cuantos toqueteos interrumpiera.

-Tanya, tu cerveza.-

-Hay, gracias cariño.

-Hola Bella.- Saludó Jacob

-Bells.-Saludo Edward con mirada cómplice.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaron?

-No acabamos de llegar.-Confesó Jacob.

-¡Escuchen, el concurso de tragos está por comenzar, todos vallas hasta el bar de la sala!-Gritó Dimitri parado en unos de los sofás de cuero de la sala.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!.-Gritaba la mitad derecha de la sala

-¡James! ¡James! ¡James! ¡James! ¡James!-Gritaba la otra mitad.

Bella estaba por su ultimo vaso de whisky cuando James estaba terminando su penúltimo vaso se ahogó y calló del banco de la barra.

-¡Bella gana!-Anuncio Dimitri.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- Gritó Tanya besara a su novia.

Así siguió la noche, con competencias de "¿Cuál es esa postura sexual?" "¿Quién es la mejor bailarina?" "¿Quiénes tiene los mejores físicos?" y muchos otros tipos de juego sucios.

Ya alrededor de las dos de la mañana Edward y Bella fingieron irse, a sabiendas de que sus respectivas parejas se quedarían, para la "segunda parte" de la fiesta.

-¿Y cómo llegaras a tu casa?

-Liam se va a casa y nos ofreció a nosotros y a otras tres personas si quería dejarnos en nuestras casas.

-¿Están seguros?

-Sí, de todas formas sabemos que ustedes se quieren quedar para las demás competencias que quedan.

-Vale, llámame cuando llegue ¿Si?-Se despidió Tanya con un casto beso en los labios de Bella.

-Lo mismo contigo.-Ordenó Jacob imitando el acto de Tanya solo que en Edward.

-Nos vemos…

Edward y Bella salieron de la casa y fueron a una cafetería cercana, de Starbucks. Tomaron un par de capuchinos, hablaron, rieron y se besaron.

Ya cerca de las tres, tres y media de la mañana volvieron cerca de la casa Volturi. Todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto una roja, que iluminaban la sala, y la ventana de esta estaba tapada con una pesada cortina negra, que negaba la vista a lo que sucedía allí adentro.

-Espera aquí-Le indico Edward acercándose a la casa, espiando por la ventana, luego de unos minutos corrió en dirección a Bella y le hizo señas para que se acercar

-¿Y?

-Ya comenzaron con el sexo, vamos tenemos hasta el amanecer.- Sonrió Edward yendo par la parte de atrás de la casa.

Allí había un cobertizo con la puerta abierta, Edward entro en este y tomo la escalera de madera. Subieron hasta unas de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Tuvieron suerte, era una de las d huéspedes, asique podrían hace todo el desastre que quisieran allí, sin miedo a que alguno de los Volturi sospechara.

Subieron allí, y cerraron la ventana.

-Déjame verte bien-Pidió Edward una vez sentado al borde de la cama.

Bella se posición de pie frente a él y lentamente dio una vuelta completa, dando a Edward una buena vista.

-Te ves espectacular.

-Gracias.

-¿Llevas el conjunto de encaje que te regale?

-Si

-¿Estas mojada?

-Depende ¿Estas duro?

-Depende.

-¿Sabes? Cuando empecé a sentir cosas por ti, me sentía mal por Tanya.-Confeso Bella sentando sobre el regazo de Edward.

-¿Ahora que sabes la verdad sobre como es ella me imagino que te sientes diferente respecto a eso?-La abrazó por la espalda.

-Sí, ahora me importa una mierda lo que ella sienta. ¿Te pasó lo mismo con Jacob?

-No, mis sentimientos por ti comenzaron después de que le pillara. Lo único que él me lo dejó claro. "O lo aceptas o te largas"-Edward repitió las mismas palabras que Jacob le dijo cuando le reclamo.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Que sientes por él?

-Y ahora, pues…si terminara conmigo extrañaría su pene, pero siempre y cuando te tenga a mi lado.

-Te quiero Edward.

-Yo también te quiero Bella.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué?

-La primera vez que te vi jamás pensé que llegarías a ser mi mejor amigo.

-La primera vez que yo te vi jamás pensé terminaría follando contigo.-Río Edward besándola nuevamente.


	2. There Are Some Other Books

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.  
Advertencias: temas fuertes sobre: sexo, lesbianas, gays, bisexuales. "Si no te gusta, no lo leas"

"Fuck Me No Matter What"  
Capitulo 1  
(Bella)

Bella se despertó, se peino y se vistió con su falda negra, y su camisa blanca holgada, intentado ocultar sus pechos. Para la mayoría tener senos talla noventa y cinco, sería una bendición .Pero para Bella era una maldición. Un llamado al pecado, a la lujuria.

Terminó de abrocharse el último botón de su camisa y bajo las escaleras, llegando a la sala de estar, y abandonándola para entrar en la cocina, donde su madre había hecho el desayuno.

-Buenos días mama.- Sonrió Bella sentándose a la mesa.

-Buenos días Isabella.- Le devolvió el saludo su madre.  
Solo está la llamaba Isabella, a pesar de que le gustara más Bella, decía que como su madre tenía el derecho de llamarla como quisiera, lo mismo con sus hermanas.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejaste secarme el pelo?-Gritó una voz chillona mientras se escuchaban pisadas desde la sala de estar.

-Ya te dije, hasta que te secaras el pelo, desayunáramos y partiéramos para la escuela, nos habríamos perdido dos clases.

Ahí entraron Alice con el pelo mojado colgándole de las mejillas, ya que lo tenía muy corto, y vestida con un conjunto deportivo de Nick.

Alice era la menor de la familia Swan, pero ya con quince años, había hecho de todo. Desde robar el BMW de su padre y utilizarlo en una carrera ilegal que habían organizado sus amigas, a intentar incendiar la casa del señor Banner por no aprobarla en biología.

Detrás de esta entró Rosalie. La hija mayor. Una rubia natural, unos grandes ojos color azul zafiro, piel blanca bien cuidada, y un cuerpo que demostraba un constante trabajo en el gimnasio.

A pesar de sus cortos diecisiete años, Rosalie Swan era una persona totalmente responsable. Era una de las estudiantes distinguidas de todo quinto año. Popular y adorada entre los adolescentes, e iba a misa todos los domingos como sus padre dictaban. Lo único que desagradaba a sus padres era que al ser la capitana de las animadoras, usaba el uniforme, y según la señora Swan este era demasiado revelador, e impulsaba a las niñas a la impureza. Rosalie prefería hacer oídos sordos cada vez que su madre le sacaba el tema. Lo cual era cada vez que le planchaba el uniforme. Algunas veces se hartaba de ver algo tan "indecente" y amenazaba a Rosalie con que si quería seguir usándolo, lo tendría que lavar y planchar ella misma. Pero la amenaza nunca se cumplió, por alguna razón.

-Como si dos clases fueran gran cosa.- Alice se dejó caer en su silla en vez de sentarse en esta.

-Sí que lo son Alice. Suelta los cubiertos y vamos a dar gracias.-Ordenó Renee Swan al ver que su hija menos se disponía a comer sin dar antes las gracias.

-Dios te agradecemos por los alimentos que vamos a consumir, y por favor bendice las almas de los seres que fueron sacrificados para que nuestra familia pudiera consumirlas.

-Amen.- Dijeron las cuatro mujeres.

-Alice, escúchame, no quiero más llamados del director de aquí a fin de año.

-Lo intentare.-Dijo Alice como pudo, con su mollete en la boca.

-No quiero que lo intentes, quiero que lo logres.

-No prometo nada.- Se empezó a enojar Alice.

-¡Jesús! ¡¿Por qué no eres como tu hermana Bella?¡Ella es una chica buena! ¡Tiene buenas calificaciones, es una buena católica, y el director nunca me llama por causa de ella! ¡¿Por qué tú no puedes ser como ella?

-¡Claro que el director nunca te llama por ella! ¡Solo sabe decir "Dios"!

-¡Pues preferiría que dijeras Dios en vez de todas esas palabrotas que no sé donde aprendiste!

-¡Jodete!-Se levantó violentamente, tomó su mochila y salió de la casa.

-Adiós.- Se despidió rápidamente, siguiendo a Alice.

-Nos vemos mama.- la saludó Bella con una tímida sonrisa.

-Adiós hija.-Intentó devolverle la sonrisa.

-Alice, se que estas enojada, pero en poco tiempo te irás a la universidad, y luego no tendrás que verla más.-Intento calmarla Rosalie.

-Me faltan dos años para ir a la universidad.- Se quejó Alice

-La has aguantado por quince años, dos años mas no serán nada.

-Como sea.-Alice se sacó el conjunto y lo guardó en la cajuela del auto, haciéndolo un bollo.

Quedando ella con unos shorts vaqueros tan cortos que fácilmente parecerían pantis, y una blusa que usaba a los cinco años.

Al parecer ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Bella, hasta que esta se sentó en los asientos traseros del auto y cerró la puerta por la que entró.

-Hola.- Saludó está mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

-Hola Bells.- Saludó Rose antes de arrancar su Mercedes Benz descapotable rojo.

El trayecto fue silencioso. Ninguna de las tres hermanas hizo más que mirar el camino manteniendo sus pensamientos encerrados.

-Recuerden que hoy tengo entrenamiento hasta las seis.

-De todas formas yo voy a llegar tarde.- Declaró Alice para ir por su camino.

-Adiós Bells.- Se despidió Rosalie para con las animadoras.

Bella no respondió, ya que su hermana mayor había desaparecida casi al instante de despedirse, sin darle tiempo de contestar.

-Estoy muy emocionado.-Sonrió Ángela Weber.

La hija del pastor Weber, y la mejor amiga de Bella. Ángela era una chica alta como un árbol y delgada como una gacela, tenia pelo negro como la noche y usaba anteojos.

-¿Y ahora por qué?-Se unió Bella a la conversación de sus amigas.

-Me volvieron a elegir para que editara el periódico de la escuela. Además mi artículo estará en la primera plana.-Ángela no cabía de la felicidad.

-¿Y de que escribirás esta vez?-Preguntó Leah interesada.

Leah Clearwater, la hija del matrimonio Clearwater. Ella y Ángela se habían conocido gracias a los cumpleaños de Bella. El señor Swan y el señor Clearwater eran amigos desde la infancia, todos los fines de semana, desde los cinco años, salían a pescar.

-Problemas de los adolescentes con el alcohol.

-Muy visto.- Se quejó Jessica Stanley.

Jessica Stanley era la rubia más insoportable de la planta. Nunca para de hablar, y todo lo que salía de su boca eran chismes o cosas relacionadas con las animadoras.

-¿Un artículo sobre los desordenes alimenticios?-Intento ayudar Leah.

-Ya lo hice en el reportaje anterior.

-¿Que tal sobre el relleno de los traje de baño en el equipo de natación?.-Bromeo Bella, pero para su sorpresa todas lo tomaron en serio.

-Ese en realidad es muy bueno

-Sí, bien pensado Bella.

-¿Y si haces un reportaje sobre las animadoras?-Pregunto entusiasmada Jessica.

-Jessica, estas obsesionada con las animadoras.

-Deberías unirte a ellas.

-Si pudiera lo haría.-Refunfuño Jessica.

-Bella ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a buscar información para el reportaje?.

-Claro, pero tendrá que ser en el próximo receso.-Indicó Bella.

-Genial, tu espérame cerca de mi casillero en el receso.

-Bien clase, este semestre empezaremos a trabajar con el sistema nervioso del hombre. Esta semana con el cerebro, y con el Hipotálamo en esta clase.-Explico el señor Banner tomando lista con la vista.

-Ahora, el Hipotálamo es.-Iba a explicar cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido.

-Perdone profesor, tuvimos un problema, algo del equipo. El señor Clapp se lo explicara.-Se excuso una de las tres rubias que habían entrado al aula.

-Jane, Gianna, Tanya.-Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia.-El nombre de la última lo pronuncio como si le quisiera escupir veneno encima.

Bella levanto la cabeza por mera curiosidad, y se encontré con tres rubia. Las tres exactas. Piernas largas, cabelleras bien peinadas, senos grandes y vestidos con el ajustado uniforme de las animadoras.

Hubo algo en la última, algo que Bella nunca antes había sentido. La garganta se le secaba, las piernas le flaqueaba, sus pezones se endurecían y en su vientre crecía un calor que rápidamente se convertía en un liquido clientes que mojaba sus pantis.

Era imposible, se suponía que eso solo pasaba cuando una se excitaba. Ella era una mujer, si alguna vez le sucedía eso, debía ser con un hombre y específicamente con su marido. No con...una chica.

Eso sería homosexualidad, un pecado.

-El Hipotálamo es una glándula endocrina que forma parte del diencéfalo, y se sitúa por debajo del tálamo.-Explicó el señor Banner dibujando el esquema en el pizarrón.

Durante el resto de la clase Bella intento prestarle atención al señor Banner en lugar de a esa rubia despampanante, por desgracia no tuvo éxito. La rubia la tenia complementa hipnotizada y excitada. Su mano escribía las palabras del señor Banner, pero sus ojos captaban los movimientos de la rubia.

-Para la próxima clase quiero que investiguen acerca de las hormonas y los factores del Hipotálamos.-Ordenó el señor Banner.

Bella tomó nota sobre las pautas de la tarea para la próxima clase de biología y escapo del aula tan rápido como pudo, dejando a la rubia atrás.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-Preguntó una entusiasmada Bella.

-Por los chicos del segundo equipo.-Ángela guardo su mochila en su casillero y saco una libreta junto a un bolígrafo.

-¿No sería mejor empezar por los chicos del primero?

-No, recuerda que los de los primeros grupos siempre son los populares. Los del segundo son constantemente humillados por ellos, por lo que si les preguntamos nos ayudaran.  
-Vamos Seth ayúdanos.-Rogó Ángela por décima vez a Seth Clearwater, el hermano pequeño de Leah.

-Lo lamento Ángela, pero no puedo ayudarlas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no, además si no vuelvo allí adentro de inmediato, el señor Clapp me expulsara del equipo.-Explicó Seth apurado, cargando las toallas del primer equipo de natación.

-Vale, gracias de todas formas.- Se rindió Ángela.

-¿Por qué tan triste chicas?- Pregunto Leah, cuando paso cerca de ellas, camino a su clase de trigonometría.

-Estábamos buscando información para el artículo de Ángela, y le pedimos ayuda a tu hermano, pero él no nos quiere decir nada.

-No es que no quiere, no puede.- Explico Leah

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El no es del equipo, solo el ayudante de este. Les lleva las toallas, les ordena los lockers, y les lleva los bolsos.

-Pero ese no es trabajo de ningún miembro del alguno de los equipos.

-Es un trato que hizo con el señor Clapp.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Seth es un buen alumno en todo, todo excepto gimnasia. Así que para no tener malas notas hizo un trato con el señor Clapp. El ayuda al equipo de natación en todo lo que ellos necesiten, y el señor Clapp lo aprueba.

-Ya, pero ¿Por qué no puede ayudarme a mí con el articulo?

-Si alguno de los del equipo se entera, lo golpearan, o pero se quejaran con el señor Clapp, este cancelará el trato, y Seth tendrá malas notas en gimnasia por le queda de secundaria.

-Pobre Seth.

-Sí. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos chicas.

-Adiós Leah.-Se despidieron Bella y Ángela al unimos.

-¿Y si le preguntamos al equipo femenino?  
-No, recuerda que ellas se acuestan con estos.  
-Solo las del primer equipo, preguntemos a las del segundo.

-No dirán nada tampoco. Cogido femenino.

-Entonces creo que solo te queda buscar otro tema.

-Vallamos al de mujeres.

-Te acabo de sugerir eso y dijiste que no.

-No hablo del equipo, sino del vestuario.

-¿Hablas de espiarlas?-Se sorprendió Bella ante tal sugerencia.

-No, eso sería muy arriesgado.

-¿Entonces?

-Hablo de rebuscar entre sus lockers y haber que encontramos.

-¡Ángela eso está mal!

-Por favor Bella, solo una vez, a ver que encontramos.

-Ángela.- Comenzó Bella.

-Genial, te veré al lado de los vestidores femeninos, en la hora del almuerzo.- Ángela salió corriendo para su clase de historia.

Normalmente Bella siempre se sentaba al frente de la clase, sobre todo en las de literatura ya que eran sus favoritas. Pero en esta se sentaría atrás.

Ignorando todo lo que pasaba alrededor, a quien estuviera alrededor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el señor Varner entro al aula, ni de cuando comenzó a enumerar los grupos para el trabajo de la semana siguiente.  
Bella no escuchaba, ni veía, solo recordaba a la rubia. Esa larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Esas piernas sin fin, esa piel banca y pura como las nubes del cielo.

Era algo más que extraño. En el pasado, de pequeña, Bella había sentido atracción por algunos niños. Sin embargo ella solo había deseado sentir los labios de estos sobre sus mejillas, o un pequeño y leve toque en sus labios, rebasando las reglas de sus creencias.

Con esta, Bella no quería sentir los labios de ella sobre sus mejillas, o un pequeño y leve toque en sus labios. Quería que la rubia le metiera la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta, que sus largos dedos le recorrieran todo el cuerpo. Deseaba el entrelazar sus piernas con las de la rubia. Añoraba el saber cómo sería hacer el amor con ella.

Bella se altero una vez que se dio cuenta de en que pesaba.

_¡¿Que estoy haciendo? ¡¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡¿Que estoy deseando? ¡¿Que estoy añorando?  
_

-¿Bella?-Una despreocupada voz la sacó de su mente.

-¿Si?-Se volteo y se encontró con la cara de Jessica Stanley.

-¿Estas lista para comenzar con el proyecto?

-¿El proyecto?

-Sí, sobre la literatura del romanticismo en Inglaterra. El señor Masón nos puso juntas.- Le explico como si le hablara a una retardada mental.

-Ah, cierto.-Intentó disimular Bella.

-¿Te importa si me siento?-Apunto Jessica con un dedo el asiento que se encontraba al lado de Bella.

-Adelante.-Bella se apuro a mover para que la chica Stanley se sentara a su lado.

-Oye ¿Te parece si este trabajo lo haces tú, y el próximo que nos toque juntas lo hago yo?.-Pregunto Jessica con una sonrisa mas falsa que su nariz.  
-Claro.- Respondió Bella, a pesar de saber que eso era una mentira de Jessica para no tener que trabajar.

-Genial.-Se alegro Jessica sacando de su bolso, su revista "Elle" y su esmalte rosa de Maybelline.

Bella saco su libro de literatura, su carpeta, su cartuchera y comenzó a investigar, a leer sobre poetas, novelistas y obras de estos, olvidadas por la mayoría de la gente.

Llenó su cabeza con autores de novelas góticas como El castillo de Otranto, de Horace Walpole, Los misterios de Udolfo de Ann Radcliffe, Las aventuras de Caleb Williams de William Godwin y, sobre todo El Monje de Matthew Lewis.

Normalmente ella solo ponía este empeño cuando deseaba sobresalir, pero esta vez era el deseo de olvidar, de distraerse. Y de alguna manera funcionó, no sabía si había sido por la gracia de Dios o por las interesantes obras literarias, solo sabía que la rubia había abandonado su cabeza un momento.

-Bella pon ganas en esta tarea, recuerda que literatura es una de mis materias más débiles. Además es para la semana que viene.- Le recordó Jessica como si fuera su jefa.

-Lo recordaré.-Le respondió Bella sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Genial.-Sonrió triunfante la niña Stanley.

Al terminar de escribir un par de frases en la carpeta, Bella la cerró, la guardó en su bolso y salió del aula.

Espero a Ángela junto a los vestidores femeninos como esta le pidió, pero esta por alguna razón estaba retrasada.

-Hey Bellas ¿Como estuvo literatura?-Pregunto Leah, quien acababa de salir de cálculo.

-El señor Masón nos puso a Jessica y a mí en el trabajo sobre la literatura del romanticismo en Inglaterra.

-Me imagino que Stanley te puso a trabajar solo a ti mientras ella se pintaba las uñas.

-Sí.

-Ve y quéjate con el profesor, no dejes que esa desgraciada se lleve el crédito por lo que tú hiciste. Otra vez.

-¿Para qué Leah? Jessica me armaría un escándalo diciendo que es mi culpa, que yo no la dejo hacer nada.

-La pondrán a trabajar sola, y verán que no sabe hacer nada.

-Como sea Leah, solo no quiero problemas,-. Además el año que viene nos graduamos y todo terminará.

-Como quieras.-Se canso Leah quien sin poder aguantar más se fue.  
Poco después paso la señora Cope con unos papeles en la mano.

-Bella ¿Esperas a Ángela?- Interrogo la señora Cope apenas paso cerca de Bella.

-Si ¿Como lo supo?-Se sorprendió Bella.

-Ve a la oficina del director.- Dijo la señora Cope antes de seguir su camino.

Sin pestañear siquiera Bella hizo caso a la indicación de la señora Cope, y prácticamente corrió hasta la oficina del director donde estuvo al menos quince minutos esperando afuera de esta, apoyada en la pared, don las manos detrás de la espalda, hasta que Ángela salió.

-¿Ángela que paso? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada, solo buscaba algo de información.

-¿Y qué encontraste? ¿Si quiera valió la pena?

-Si la señora Cope no me hubiera echado sí que hubiera encontrado algo.

-¡¿Te encontró la señora Cope?

-Tampoco fue gran cosa Bells, apenas si había entrado cuando ella me entro y me cachó.

-Si solo te vio adentro y sin hacer nada ¿Cómo fue que te envió para la oficina del director?

-Cuando ella entro, me vio, me pregunto qué estaba haciendo allí, y le respondí que me había olvidado algo.

-¿Entonces?

-Me pregunto cómo era eso posible si yo no pertenecía al equipo de natación, y bueno...

-Y te atrapo.- Completo Bella.

-Sí. Pero no entiendo, no es como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

-Estoy muy segura que existe una ley acerca de la invasión a la privacidad.

-La libertad de expresión es un derecho humano.

-¿Que tiene que ver la libertad de expresión con los rellenos en los trajes de baño?

-La libertad de expresa la verdad.

-¿Cual será tu castigo?-Ignoró Bella el comentario anterior de Ángela, ya que le pareció en extremo tonto.

-Un mes en detención todos los días, luego de clases.

-Supongo que ahora si abandonaras.-Se tranquilizo Bella ante la idea.

-¿Abandonar qué?- Preguntó Ángela sin entender.

-La idea para el artículo. Ahora buscaras otra ¿No?

-No seas boba, claro que no.

-¡¿Como que no?¡¿Acaso no te basta con un mes entero en detención?

-Ahora solo estoy más decidida a escribir sobre esto.

-¡¿Por qué?

-Esto es un reto, además Bells, posiblemente es una de mis pocas posibilidades sobre escribir un tema que de verdad le interese a la gente.

-¿Y no puedes buscar entre tus otras posibilidades?-Rogó una Bella ya cansada.

-Bella, mira donde vivimos. Forks es un pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios, nunca nada pasa.

-Eso no es cierto Ang.

-¿A no? Pues dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que paso algo tan interesante que la gente se paró a leer mis artículos?

-Ya encontraras algo.

-Ya lo encontré, a los demás de verdad les interesara saber cómo son los verdaderos "paquetes" del equipo de natación.

-Ángela estas yendo muy lejos.

-Los fines justifican los medios.

-¡Estas yendo más allá!

-La verdad no tiene límites.

-Estás loca

-No dirás lo mismo cuando sea la nueva Diane Sawyer

-Hasta donde sé a Diane Sawyer nunca la arrestaron.

-Ni tampoco a mí.

-Sí, si sigues así.

-Bella, algunas veces cuando de verdad quieres cumplir tus objetivos, hay que desviarse un poco de las reglas.

-¡¿Entonces dices que por un articulo, vas a romper las reglas?

-¡¿Si no me arriesgo donde conseguiré temas interesantes para que la gente lea mis artículos? Estoy harta de que a nadie le interese lo que yo escribo.

-Ángela, muchas personas han leído lo que tas escrito.

-¡¿Quien a demás de nosotros, los profesores y mis padres?  
-Ang

- ¡No me vengas con tu _"Ang solo date tiempo"_!¡Esta vez estoy decidida a escribir algo que los demás quieran leer!¡Algo que les interese tanto que no lo convierten en un sombrero de marinero, en una pelota de juegos, o incluso lo quemen¡

-Ángela, lo que quieres hacer, está mal.

-¡¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?¡Estas demasiado atada!

-¡Nunca se puede estar demasiado atada a una creencia!

-No hablo de Dios, hablo de tu vida. Bella, pareces una chica de los años veinte.

-¡¿Y qué sugieres?¡¿Que vaya por la vida cometiendo pecados?¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?¡Eres la hija del pastor! ¡Por amor a Dios!-Se escandalizo Bella.

-Tampoco te estoy sugiriendo eso. Solo que levantes los ojos de la biblia, hay otros libros. ¿Entiendes?

Bella no respondió, estaba estática ante lo que había dicho Ángela.

-Mira, tu piensa en lo que te dije, experimenta otras cosas ¿Ok?, nos vemos.-Se despidió Ángela, un poco preocupada ante el estado en el que había dejado a Bella.

Durante el resto del día las palabras de Ángela, retumbaron en la mente de Bella. ¿Acaso tendría razón? ¿Debería experimentar su...sexualidad? Después de todo mientras solo miraba un video, o una revista, pero nunca lo pusiera en práctica, todo estaría bien ¿No?  
Esperó hasta la hora de la salida, yendo a la biblioteca, en una de las computadoras. Entro a una página llamada . Fue la primera que le aparecía.

Apenas vio la página quedó más que pasmada. En algún sentido Ángela tenía razón. Había cosas muy diferentes a lo que dictaba la biblia.  
Tanto hombre como mujeres hombre subían videos, de ellos mismos, fornicando con otros.

Algunas veces del sexo opuesto, otras con personas del mismo sexo, y una pocas veces con otras dos personas una del mismo sexo y otra de otro.

Para Bella todo era muy confuso, de un mundo en donde se le había enseñado que el sexo llegaba después del matrimonio. Ahora veía otro en el que los desconocidos tenían sexo libremente, y sin preocuparse por tenerlo fuera del matrimonio.

Decidió no perder tiempo, y solo entrar en la categoría de "Lesbianas". De forma sorpresiva, esos videos la habían atrapado, entro en uno en el que aparecían dos rubias, ambas parecidas a la que la había empujado tal toxica adicción.

Durante unos veinte minutos, se acariciaron, besaron, y exploraron la una a la otra. A pesar de que los ojos de Bella están fijos en la pantalla, su mano inconscientemente voló hasta el principio de su pollera. Deslizándose bajo esta y llegando a sus pantis, las cuales hizo a un lado para que sus finos dedos hicieran contacto con la mojada e hincada carne de su feminidad.  
Poco a poco, recorriendo milímetro tras milímetro, descubrió los miles de puntos nerviosos de la zona. El botón rosa al principio de su vagina, resultaban ser un centro del placer. Al principio le dio pequeñas y tímidas caricias pero cuando necesito un contacto más rudo, no lo dudo.

Apretaba ese botón, ya crecido, con una mano. Mientras que con la otra, recorría la zona de los pliegues.

No tarde en perder la cordura. Estaba jadeando, se sentía cerca de las estrella cuando lo sentía llegar. Estaba a punto de venirse, de tener su primer orgasmo. No podía parar, su mente y su cuerpo estaban trabando por separado. Uno como una máquina automática, y la otra como una maquina descompuesta que se negaba a funcionar.  
Todo estaba a punto de venirse abajo para Bella, cuando escucho las pisadas de alguien acercándose, y tuvo que detenerse. Tuvo que privarse del placer de tener un orgasmo, de verlas estrellas.

-Perdóname Dios.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

_**Hola, soy Ness Masen, espero que les haya gustado primer cap. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios no importar si son criticas o comentarios negativos, de verdad me interesa saber que les pareció. Gracias y hasta el próximo cap.**_


	3. That Was Really Close

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. **_  
_**Advertencias: temas fuertes sobre: sexo, lesbianas, gays, bisexuales. "Si no te gusta, no lo leas"**_

"_Fuck Me No Metter What". _  
_ Capitulo 2 _  
_ (Edward)_

-Edward, cariño, se te enfría el desayuno.-Llamó la señora Cullen desde la cocina.

-Ya voy mama, un momento.- Rogó Edward.

Quien estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Ya llevaba treinta minutos masturbándose.  
A diferencia de la mayoría de los chicos de Forks, el no se masturbaba mirando revistas de Playboy. Sino todo lo contrario, revistas de Playmeat.

Al ser Forks un pueblo conservador y religioso, Edward jamás se arriesgó consiguiendo revistas allí, por lo que tenía que ir a Port Ángeles, el pueblo más cercano a Forks.

-Edward.-Volvió a llamar la señora Cullen, esta vez levantando la voz.

-Un segundo, un segundo.- Gritó desesperado, aumentado la velocidad de su mano, apurando a su orgasmo.

Llego pocos segundos después, tomo sus sabanas y fue a su baño privado, donde las tiró en el tacho de la ropa sucia. Se miró en el espejo, se mojó la cara intentado aliviar el sonrojo de su cara, se acomodo su camisa y bajo al comedor.

-Hola.-Saludó una vez que se sentó a la mesa.

-Al fin Edward, ¿Que te estabas haciendo ahí arriba? ¿Una paja?-Bromeó Emmett.

Emmett Cullen, el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Cullen. Era un buen chico, bromista y cálido. Pero muchas veces era un pesado, sobre todo en el tema sexual en general, y la homosexualidad en particular. No era que Edward lo odiara, era solo que no le agradaba esa parte de su hermano.

-No, pero ya que estamos en eso ¿Tu como sabes cuánto tarda una paja?-Contraatacó Edward.

-Rose y yo no desperdiciamos el tiempo.

-¡Emmett, cuida esa lengua!-Le advirtió la señora Cullen.

Esme Cullen, la mujer más querida del pueblo. Era amable, dulce, amorosa, estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudar, y a pesar de tener unos buenos cincuenta y unos años, tenía un cuerpo bastante envidiado.

-Perdón.

-¿Hoy se quedaran hasta tarde en la escuela?-Preguntó el señor Cullen antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

Carlisle Cullen, era el mejor medico del pueblo. Ya que además de ser muy bueno en su trabajo, también era una persona muy querida por el resto del pueblo.

-Sí, tenemos practica.-Respondió Jasper terminando el tocino de su plato.

Jasper Cullen, el segundo hijo Cullen. Este a diferencia de Emmett era muy tranquilo y responsable, pero era más sociable que Edward. Al igual que Carlisle, Jasper tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azul claro.

Lo único que tenían los hermanos Cullen en común, en cuanto a la escuela, era que los tres pertenecían al equipo de fútbol. Emmett como el capitán, Jasper como uno de los jugadores más importantes y Edward como el aguador.

Jasper y Emmett se habían unido ya que el pertenecer al equipo de fútbol era una tradición familiar. En cambio Edward se había unido para poder aprobar gimnasia.

-¿A qué hora salen entonces?-Pregunto Carlisle terminado su última tortita.

-A eso de las seis, vamos.- Concluyó Emmett levantándose de la mesa para partir.  
Jasper y Edward dieron sus últimos bocados, y siguieron a su hermano, quien ya había salido de la casa.

-Edward, no has terminando el desayuno.-Lo llamo la señora Cullen desde la puerta principal.

-No importa mama.-Le gritó Edward desde el asiento trasero del Jeep Wrangler blanco de Emmett.

Inmediatamente luego de eso, el Jeep arranco camino a la escuela.  
Todo el camino se la pasó escuchando la canción Rock Party Anthem de LMFO, en la radio, y una imitación muy mala de parte de Emmett.

Apenas este estaciono, los otros dos se ajaron apurados en un intento desesperado de calmar el dolor de sus oídos.

-Por Dios Emmett, si vas a cantar al menos hazlo bien.- Pidió Jasper.

-¿Qué te pasa? Soy como Pavarotti.

-En cuanto al apetito.- Susurró Edward para sí mismo.

-¿Que me quieres decir?-Fingió enojo Emmett, parándose delante de Edward.

-Nada.- Lo evitó este, alejándose de allí.

No le sorprendió el ser el primero en llegar al aula de Química, saco su Mp3, y se encerró en su mundo. Llenándose con las melodías de los Beethoven, Mozart y Liszt.

Cuando escuchaba su música, no importaba a donde mirara, si hubiera gente o algo, el solo veía un espacio vació. Amaba la música clásica, porque era su escapatoria de la realidad. Nada y nadie lo molestaba, no tenia que preocuparse por ocultar su condición de Gay, .La música no tenía prejuicios u opiniones. La música era solo eso, música. Y a diferencia de Edward, este era libre podía ir por donde fuera. África, Asia, América, Europa, u Oceanía. Y en todos lados la música solo sería un sonido que a él le traería paz.

-Eh, joven Vivaldi.-Sintió una mano sobre su hombro.  
Al mismo tiempo que se quitó los auriculares, volteó la cabeza y se encontró con una morena sonriente.

-Hola Leah.-Le sonrió a la morena, quien se sentó a su lado.

-¿Que escuchabas?

-Claro de Luna.-Guardó el Mp3 en su mochila, y saco el libro de química.

-¿Otra vez?, es la quinta vez en el mes.

-Me gusta.

-Se nota.

-¿Por qué joven Vivaldi?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me llamaste joven Vivaldi hace un par de segundos?

-Ah, porque te pareces a él.

-¿Por que ya he compuesto mis propias obras?

-No, eres pelirrojo.

-Leah, por última vez, no soy pelirrojo, soy cobrizo.

-Sí. Y yo soy albina.-Se burló.

-Es una característica rara, pero existe.-Se defendió Edward.

-Si, como el gen vampiro.

-Jodete.

-Hola chicos. Antes que nada, se que les había dicho que íbamos a hacer experimentos químicos. Pero...-Empezó a explicar el profesor Berty, el profesor de química.

-¡¿Qué pasó?¡Durante todo el mes, nos comportamos en clase como unos sumisos desgraciados!-Reclamó Leah, más que enojada.

-Leah, se que estas enojada pero intenta no alterarte.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó bajando el tono de voz, pero con el mismo enojo cargado.

-Verán, como siempre a mitad de año, es mi deber mostrarles el laboratorio de química a los de primero y-

-Como siempre esos pendejos.-Gruñó Jacob Black igual de enojado que Leah, y la mayoría de la clase.

Sutilmente, Edward posó su mirada sobre este. No podía evitarlo. El era simplemente perfecto a la vista.

Moreno, alto, guapo. Con pelo castaño oscuro, ojos negros, dientes blancos y bien entrenado. Todo lo que un gay o chica heterosexual podría desear. Lo ponía cien y le daba erecciones, que gracias a sus sueltos pantalones, no se notaban.

-Chicos, ya. No tiene sentido que se quejen, porque resulta que no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto.

-Vayamos a hablar con Jenks.- Sugirió Jacob con un tono de voz alto.

-Sí, ese director de pacotilla no puede negarnos algo que nos hemos ganado.-Lo siguió Félix Volturi, unos de los chicos del equipo, y por lo tanto uno de los amigos de Jacob.

-Chicos, no es solo que Jenks lo haya prohibido. Es que prácticamente ahora no tenemos laboratorio.

-¿Como que no "prácticamente" no tenemos laboratorio?-Pregunto Leah, sin entender.

-Uno de los chicos de primero, se coló en laboratorio, en recreo. Robó algunos de los elemento que utilizan los de ultimo año.

-¿No son químicos que se usan en primero de la universidad?

-Eso me temo.

-¿Y? ¿Que paso luego?-Exigió saber Leah.

-Se pusieron a jugar con estos elementos y causaron un pequeño incendio. Lo intentaron apagar, pero solo lo empeoraron.

-¿Y ahora que mierda hacemos?-Se cansó Jacob.

-Les enseñaré ecuaciones químicas.-Suspiró el señor Berty

Al segundo en el que dijo ecuaciones, todos en el aula empezaron a dar desanimados "No".

-Vamos chicos, hagan esta fácil para ustedes, y para mi.- Esa última frase la susurro tomando una tiza del cajón de su escritorio.

-El número de valencias positivas tiene que ser el mismo número de valencia negativas para que la reacción esté balanceada.

Por Ejemplo: Fe + O = FeO.

Algunos se seguían quejando, otros no, pero todos escribían en sus carpetas las formulas que Berty dictaba.

Edward era uno de los alumnos preferidos de los profesores. No porque sacara buenas notas, o no molestara en clase, sino que hacia todo lo que debía, sin chistar.

A diferencia de su hermano Jasper, a Edward no le importaba el sacar notas sobresalientes. Con solo sacar más de seis le bastaba. El hecho de no chistar cuando debía hacer cosas que no le gustaban, era porque simplemente, sabía que no tenía sentido. Sabía que el chistar no tenía ningún sentido. Al fin y al cabo iba a terminar haciendo eso que no.

Así como cuando descubrió que era gay. Hacía ya un año y medio.

Estaba enojado con él, con sus padres, sus hermanos, sus amigos, sus profesores, con el pueblo entero, con el mundo, con Dios incluso.

¡¿Por qué a mí?¿Por qué de todos los malditos y putos chicos del pueblo, me tocó a mí ser el marica?-Pensaba en silencio, enojado y llorando en su cuarto.

Durante mucho tiempo. Días, semanas, meses. Había intentado negarse a si mismo lo que era. Se había dicho mil veces que era heterosexual, que era normal.  
Luego de meses de rabia, dolor, llantos, y auto golpes que él se infringía por ser homosexual.

Despertó, se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido el intentar negarlo. Porque no era una estado transitorio, como una enfermedad o un trastorno. Era su sexualidad y no se iba a ir por más cosa que hiciera.

Al principio él tenía miedo que por ser gay, se volvería todo un marica, un puto, un delicado. Que se vestiría con ropa ajustada y afeminada. Poco después, al ver que a pesar de que tenia erecciones al ver las revistas DNA, y no se vestía o comportaba de forma diferente, entendió que gay y puto, eran dos cosas distintas.

Ya para entonces se había asumido se sexualidad, pero no asumía que era el gay de una familia católica, en la que a excepción de él, todos los otros hombre de su familia eran todos unos machos dominantes, unos más educados que otro, pero todos machos a fin de cuentas.

-Terminen de copiar estos ejercicios y pueden irse.- El señor Berty dejo la tiza en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla de este, esperando a que sonara el timbre.

No tardó mucho para que pasara. Edward fue uno de los primero en terminar e irse. Apenas salió del aula, camino hasta su casillero para dejar su mochila, y tomar su libro de trigonometría.

-Edward.-Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Jasper.- Nombre antes de darse vuelta.

-Me entere de que no pudieron ir al laboratorio de química. Es una pena.

-Sí pero de todas formas la mayoría quería ir, para ver algo explotar o quemarse.

-Si no la materia no sería tan interesante.

-Supongo.

-¿Te importa si te pido un favor?

-No. ¿Que necesitas?

-¿Conoces a María?

-¿María Monterrey?

-Sí, va contigo en literatura ¿No?

-Sí, y contigo en trigonometría.

-La verdad en trigonometría, química, historia, geografía y biología.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Enséñame a interactuar con chicas.

-¿Y qué voy a saber yo de las chicas? Por si no lo has notado soy un chico. Ni siquiera tengo novia.

-Lo sé, pero tienes amigas como Leah.

-No sé mucho de chicas, pero Leah es casi como un chico y una chica al mismo tiempo.

-Al menos ¿Podrías averiguar si yo le gusto?

-Jasper, ¿Cómo quieres que me le acerque? No la conozco, lo único que se de ella es que tiene una mala reputación.

-En todo caso, pídele a Leah que lo averigüe.

-¿Por qué esta chica Jasper? ¿Por qué simplemente no te elijes a una buena chica?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que María me gusta ¿Vale? Hazlo por mí, tu hermano.

-No te aseguro nada, pero haré lo que pueda.

-Gracias Edward, de verdad.- Le sonrió antes de ir a su clase de física.

Edward se dio vuelta y fue hasta su clase de trigonometría.  
Algunas veces Edward deseaba poder saltarse algunas clases como las de historia del señor Green, o las de trigonometría del señor Varner.

Estas eran de lo peor. La mayoría de los alumnos no entendían nada. Pero siempre había un pequeño grupo, incluido Edward, que siempre eran aprobados. Nunca se sabía si era la gracia de Dios o la compasión del señor Varner, solo sabían que aprobaban la materia.

-A ver si alguno recuerda algo de la clase pasada. ¿Señor Newton? ¿Qué es una función reciproca?-Preguntó el señor Varner a Mike Newton. Quien antes de recibir la pregunta estaba hablando con una rubia.

-No tengo idea.

-¿Señor Cullen?

-Señor Vulturi ¿Que es una función reciproca?-Preguntó el señor Varner a Alec. Quien antes de recibir la pregunta estaba hablando con una pelirroja.

-¿Una función negativa?

-Bien, pero busco una explicación más científica. ¿Señor Cullen?

-Si F es una aplicación o función que lleva elementos de I en elementos de J, en ciertas condiciones será posible definir la aplicación F -1que realice el camino de vuelta de J a I. En ese caso F -1es la aplicación inversa o recíproca de F.-Se jugó Edward, basándose en la información que había proporcionado Alec anteriormente.

-Al fin alguien estudia cómo se debe.-Sonrió el señor Varner.

-Ahora, intenten prestar todo la atención que sus cerebros les permitan. Veremos el valor de las funciones trigonométricas.

-Para el cálculo del valor de las funciones trigonométricas se confeccionaron tablas trigonométricas. La primera de estas tablas fue desarrollada por Johann Müller Regiomontano en 1467, que nos permiten, conocido un ángulo, calcular los valores de sus funciones trigonométricas. En la actualidad dado el desarrollo de la informática, en prácticamente todos los lenguajes de programación existen bibliotecas de funciones que realizan estos cálculos, incorporadas incluso en calculadoras electrónicas de bolsillo, por lo que el empleo actual de las tablas resulta obsoleto.-Explico el señor Varner, tomando su libro de texto y dibujando algunos valores de las funciones , en el pizarrón.

Edward nunca creyó que estaría tan agradecido con Dios. Nunca creyó que estaría tan agradecido porque una clase del señor Varner terminara. Cuando toco el timbre, casi tiro sus cosas del pupitre por apurado, cuando se iba.

Salió del salón y respiro, como si no hubiera sentido el aire en años, a pesar de solo haber sido por una hora. Lo primero que hizo fue arrojar su libro de trigonometría en su casillero, sin dudarlo por un instante.  
Antes de que la mitad de la clase saliera del aula, el ya estaba en la cafetería, en una de las mesas traseras, donde no le era privada la paz y quietud que tanto añoraba.

-Hola ¿Cómo va todo?-Pregunto Seth Clearwater sentándose junto a Edward.

-Como vez.- Respondió Edward mirando dudoso su almuerzo

-¿Qué es eso?

-Pastel de carne.

-¿El pastel de carne no debería ser marrón?-Pregunto Seth, viendo la masa negra que Edward tenía en su plato.

-Sí, pero es mejor el pastel de carne negro, a la ensalada de espinacas marrones.

-Por eso yo traigo mi propio almuerzo.-Explicó Seth sacando de su bolsa de papel, una bandeja con puré de papa adentro, y ensalada de atún, en otra.

-Desearía que mi mama también me hiciera el almuerzo.

-¿Quien te dijo que lo hizo mi mama?

-¿Cocinas?

-Si no fuera así me moriría de hambre. Desde que mi mama la ascendieron en el trabajo, nunca tiene tiempo de nada, a excepción de los fines de semana.  
Luego Leah se les uñó, sin saludar, ni nada. Solo se sentó con ellos.

-¿Te volvió a insistir Seth?

-Gracias a Dios, no.

-Cuidado, ella puede ser insistente.-Le advirtió Leah.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Acaso una chica te persigue y no me los has contado?.-Edward se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Ojala, o al menos en ese sentido.

-¿Entonces?

-Ángela weber. ¿Me sigues?

-Sí.

-Bueno, ella está haciendo un reportaje sobre el relleno en los trajes de baño, del equipo de natación. Y quería que Seth la ayudara, mostrándole los lockers.

-Ojala pueda hacerlo, me gustaría leer algo que por una vez desprestigie a los populares en vez de alabarlos como si pudieran hacer más que lucir sus cuerpos.

-Sí, pero al final tendría problemas con Clapp.

-Como me gustaría que por una vez mirara para otro lado, en nuestro favor.

-Si, cuando los idiotas de los clubes deportivos nos molestan, finge no ver nada. Pero cuando nosotros queremos hacer algo, el ya nos pone en detención.-Se molestó Seth.

-Así es la cadena alimenticia social.-Se recordó Leah.

-No puedo esperar a graduarme, y salir de este pueblo.-Dijo Edward.

-Ustedes tienen suerte, en un año se graduarán. A mí me faltan dos años aun.-Se lamentó Seth.

-Sí pero tú no ves constantemente a los de los clubes deportivos en tu casa. Y no vives con el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-No tanto, no después de dieciséis años.

El almuerzo siguió así, hasta su final unos veinte minutos luego de eso. Y con este, el resto del día. Fue calmado y normal. Pero nada lo salvaba de luego de la última clase. El momento en que tenía que ir ayudar al equipo de fútbol en su práctica del lunes.

En vez de cambiarse en los vestidores, como el resto del equipo. Él lo hacía en el baño de varones, cerca del aula de física. Ya que era el aula más cercana a la puerta que daba para el campo de fútbol.

Con su uniforme de ganancia, se dirigió para el campo de fútbol, donde el señor Clapp ya estaba hablando con los jugadores.

-Edward, llegas tarde.-Le replico sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Perdón. Tuve que.

-No me interesan tus excusas, solo asegúrate de que no vuelva a pasar.

-Sí, entrenador.

-Bueno arriba y a practicar en un mes jugamos contra Seattle.-El señor Clapp sopló su silbato y todo se levantaron para tomar su posición. Mientras que Edward se dirigió a la despensa de la cafetería, en busca de los bidones de agua, para rellenar las botellas de agua de los jugadores.

Luego de eso debía doblar las toallas de cada uno y poner las botellas de agua sobre estas. Para luego prepararles las duchas, dejándoles las toallas junto a la ducha individual de cada uno, y preparando la ropa de cada uno, en sus locker.

Si, era una mierda ser el mucamo del equipo de fútbol. Pero prefería treinta minutos de hacer mantenimiento que una hora de gimnasia.

Luego de terminar con estas tareas, se sentaba en la banca, atrás de donde el señor Clapp dirigir a los jugadores, y se quedaba mirando.

Cuando había comenzado, solía traer su Mp3 o algún libro. Pero luego de que los chicos terminaban las practicas, se burlaban de él. Le roban los libros y se los rompían en mil pedazos, o le sacaban el Mp3 y le rompían los auriculares. Siempre lo salían a defender Emmett y Jasper, pero Edward detestaba depender de otros para defenderse, por lo que dejó de traer música o libros para entretenerse, y se conformó con ver las caídas y anotación del equipo.

Con el tiempo descubrió que observándolos no era una completa pérdida de tiempo. No con el material que tenía. Muchos de los chicos del equipo, a pesar de ser unos completos cretinos e idiotas, también eran muy buenos mozos.

Algunos incluso se parecían bastante a los modelos de las revistas que Edward solía  
comparar todos los meses.  
Una de sus partes favoritas, era cuando os chicos se sacaban las remeras y jugaban con los torsos desnudos.

En esos momentos daba gracias a que él se sentaba atrás del señor Clapp, y lejos de los jugadores. De esa manera nadie veía su tremenda erección.

En un momento, luego de una hora de práctica, los chicos se quejaron del calor y se sacaron la parte superior del uniforme, excitando a Edward al instante.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando su erección era tal que creía que rompería le gruesa tela de su pantalón de gimnasia.

-¡Disculpe señor Clapp, pero debo ir al baño!.-Le gritó a este mientras corría al baño, sin poder aguantar un segundo más allí.

Al entrar al baño, lo primero que hizo fue fijarse si había alguien ahí. Al comprobar que no era así, se dirigió a los orinales, por si alguien entraba, esa persona creería que el solo meaba inocentemente. Bajó el cierre de su pantalón y libero su gran erección. Sin dar tiempo a nada, coloco sus manos sobre su erección y la comenzó a masajear lentamente. Sintiendo vena por vena, encendiendo cada nervio de esa zona. Poco a poco la velocidad de sus manos aumentaba, y entrujaba su miembro con estas.

Estaba a punto de llagar al clímax, y en esos momentos no le importaba que alguien pudiera cruzar la puerta, y verlo masturbándose.

Se imaginaba a los chicos desnudos, incluso tocándose entre ellos, y eso aumentaba el momento de su llegada.

Cuando su orgasmos llego fue un momento más que espectacular para él. El derramar su espesa semilla ensuciando toda la extensión del orinal sobre el que se encontraba. Al momento en que recupero tanto la conciencia como la respiración se dio cuenta del lío que había hecho.

Corrió hasta la gaceta más cercana y tomo una buena extensión de papel higiénico, lo mojo un poco en uno de los lavamanos e inmediatamente volvió al orinal para limpiarlo.  
Estaba a punto de terminar cuando alguien entro.

-Hola.-La cabeza de Edward mediatamente giro en la dirección de donde provenía el saludo.

-Hola.-Devolvió el saludo más que nervioso al ver de quien se trataba. Jacob Black, como si nada, se acercaba a Edward.

Este disimulando su desesperación, e intentando deshacerse del papel por la rejilla del orinal.

-¿Se te corrió?-Pregunto Jacob bajándose los pantalones y dejando a la vista su impresionante miembro.

-¿Qué?-El largo de este dejo a Edward impresionado y algo excitado, por lo que rápidamente se subió el cierre del pantalón y apretujo su erección ya algo avanzada.

-No siempre es fácil invocarle, algunas veces a mi también se me escapa un poco de pis.

-Sí, no es tan fácil darle al blanco.-Bromeó Edward intentando tapar su nerviosismo.

-La verdad.-Terminó Jacob, subiéndose los pantalones.

-Nos vemos allá a fuera.-Sonrió Edward, terminando de lavarse las manos, y saliendo mientras se limpiaba las manos en su remera.

_Estuvo muy cerca. _

_**Hey my chiks. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.¿Le has gustado mi Edward, su personalidad? Apuesto que no están muy acostumbrada a un Edward homosexual. **_  
_**Por favor déjenme sus comentarios no importar si son criticas o comentarios negativos, de verdad me interesa saber que les pareció. Gracias y hasta el proximo cap.**_


	4. We are together in biology

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. **_  
_**Advertencias: temas fuertes sobre: sexo, lesbianas, gays, bisexuales. "Si no te gusta, no lo leas"**_

"_Fuck Me No Matter What" _  
_ Capitulo 3 _  
_ (Bella)_

Bella se había pasado toda la tarde rezando, pidiéndole perdón a Dios, por el terrible pecado que había hacia ya unas cinco horas atrás, por caer en la tentación de la lujuria y de la homosexualidad.

Al salir de la escuela, había tomado el primer bus de la parada, este afortunadamente la dejo cerca de su casa, a pesar de que tuvo que ir parada todo el camino. Entro corriendo a la mansión, abrió y cerró la puerta con un portazo, ni siquiera saludo a su madre al entrar, solo corrió a su habitación y durante horas rezo, con las manos cruzadas sobre su cabeza, y los codos apoyados en su cama.  
No paró en todo ese tiempo, hasta que su madre la llamo.

-Bella, la cena.-Llamo la fuerte voz de la señora Swan.

-Voy.-Respondió al instante Bella, dejando su crucifijo sobre la cama.

Bajo las escaleras y vio a su madre preparando todo para la cena.

-Cariño ayúdame, trae el puré de papa. Rose trae los guisantes por favor.-Pidió la señora Swan al ver que su hija mayor bajaba las escaleras tras Bella.

-Sí.

En el segundo en el que Bella pasó por el umbral de la cocina, el señor Swan entró a su casa, y saludo a su familia como todo esposo perfecto.

-¿Como están mis señoritas?-Pregunto el señor Swan dejando su elegante muero de maletín Calvin Klein y colgando su chaqueta de seda, que hacia juego con el impecable traje de Armani que la señora Swan había escogido especialmente para el.

-Hola cariño. La cena está servida.-Lo saludó la señora Swan luego de servir la carne asada.

-Ya lo veo.-El señor Swan fue hasta la cocina y se lavo las mano para comer, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y resonó por toda la casa.

-Hola a todos.-Saludo la voz de una Alice algo cansada.

-¡Alice!-Se alarmó el señor Swan al ver la hora en la que su hija llegaba.

-¡¿Dónde has estado?-Preguntó Renee rabiosa.

-Estudiando.-Respondió Alice inocentemente.

-¡¿Y luego?¡Porque hasta donde sé a estudiar nunca te has he estudiado más de dos páginas por vez!

-¡Puede que luego haya salido con mis amigas!-Explotó Alice sin poder tolerar los gritos de su madre ni un minuto más.

-¡¿A qué?¡¿A drogarte¡¿A fumar?¡¿A beber?

-¡A tomar un jodido helado! ¡Si tanto dudas ve a la heladería y pregunta!

-¡Pues lo haré!

-¡Bien! ¡Y después ve a la iglesia para cogerte al pastor!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?-Gritó la señora Swan, levantándose de su silla violentamente y con todas las intenciones de darle a su hija menor una buena bofetada.

El señor Swan se dio cuenta, por lo que rápidamente se levanto y tomó a su esposa de los hombros, antes de gritarle a su hija.

-¡Alice, vete a tu cuarto!

-¡Como si hubiera otro lugar para mí en esta maldita casa!-Gritó Alice corriendo para su cuarto.

El señor Swan no soltó a su esposa una vez que se escuchó que la puerta del cuarto de Alice era azotada por esta misma. La señora Swan se soltó del agarre de su marido y se dejo caer sobre su silla, con una expresión de cansancio en su cara.

-Bueno, empecemos a comer que esto se enfría.-Sonrió el señor Swan sentándose nuevamente a la mesa.

-Sí, buena idea.-Lo apoyó Renee.

-Dime Rosalie ¿Cómo va la escuela?-Pregunto el señor Swan sirviéndose un poco de puré.

-Bien.

-¿Exámenes?

-No aun.

-¿Partidos? Escuche que tiene uno el mes que viene.

El señor Swan era conocido como el educado hombre de familia que se dedicaba a dirigir una empresa que ganaba cientos de miles de millones de dólares por año. Lo que nadie sabía era que los fines de semana era un hombre al que le gustaba tirar en su sofá, a mirar partidos de fútbol americano en su pantalla de plasma gigante.

-Sí, contra Seattle.

-Son tipos duros.-Reconoció Charlie.

-No lo suficiente, Emmy los hará pedazos.-Sonrió Rosalie al recordar a su novio.

-¿Y tu Bells? ¿Cómo va la escuela?

-Bien.

-¿Y con tus amigas?

-Todo bien.

-Estas muy callada hoy.

-Solo estoy cansada.

-Escuché que algo pasó con el laboratorio de ciencias de la escuela.-Habló finalmente la señora Swan.

-Sí, un chico de primero lo arruinó.

-¿Como pasó?

-El profesor de química les estaba enseñando el lugar a los de primero el laboratorio de ciencias.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-En el recreo uno de ellos se coló, tomo algunas sustancias peligrosas, se puso a jugar e hizo que el laboratorio explotara. El director lo cerró hasta el nuevo aviso.

-Que niño tan travieso.

-Ese no es un travieso. Es una atrocidad y es lo que pasa cuando los padres no saben criar a sus hijos.

-Cariño, no todos tienen madera de padres.

-De todas formas, eso no pasaría si la junta escolar me hiciera caso y pusiera programas religiosos en vez de clubes y equipos escolares.

El resto de la cena fue tranquila. Bella se ofreció a lavar los platos cosa que no extraño a nadie, pero cuando Rose se ofreció a secarlos los señores Swan se sorprendieron un poco pero igualmente aceptaron su oferta.

-Sé lo que paso Bella.-Dijo Rosalie secando los primeros platos.

_Ella lo sabe ¿Qué hago? Por favor ayúdame Dios. _

-¿De qué hablas Rose?

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo.

-De verdad Rose, no sé de que hablas.

-De que te pusieron con Jessica Stanley en literatura.

_Gracias Dios._

-Oh, eso.

-Sí, lo lamento.

-Sí, bueno, no es tan grave.

-Pide que te cambien de compañero.

-No, está bien.

-¿No te molesta tener que hacer todo el trabajo sola?.

-Mientras ella no me moleste todo estará bien para mí.

-Como quieras. Eres tú la que se jode.

-Como digas.

-¿Me haces un favor?

-Claro.

-¿Te fijas si mama y papa aun están en el comedor?

-No...Ahora están en la sala de estar.-Respondió Bella luego de asomarse y comprobarlo.

-Bien.-Susurro Rosalie antes de abandonar los platos y sacar las sobre de la cena.

-¿Aun tienes hambre?

-No es para mí, es para Alice.- Respondió guardando la comida en uno envases de plásticos que había secado pocos minutos antes.

-¿Se los vas a llevar ahora?

-Sí, de seguro tiene hambre, y nadie merece estar sin comer. Ni siquiera ella ¿Verdad?

-Supongo.

-No me tardo, y si preguntan diles que fui al baño.-Nidio Rosalie antes de salir corriendo con los envases en las manos, apilados uno sobre otro. Cuando pasaron diez minutos y Rosalie no había vuelto aun, Bella entendió tendría doble trabajo esa noche.

Media hora después, Bella estaba terminando de guardar el ultimo plato en la alacena. Se saco el delantal, lo colgó, y subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

Cuando cruzaba el pasillo se podían escuchar rizas provenientes de la habitación de Alice, y se podía observar a esta y a Rosalie charlando animadamente mientras comían.

Algunas veces a Bella le hubiera gustado tener ese tipo de relación con sus hermanas, pero ella era diferente. Según los demás porque ella era "Una buena chica".

_Ni tan buena_

Apenas entro a su cuarto, se desvistió y se encerró en su baño. Donde encendió algunas velas aromáticas y se hundió en esa enorme bañera de mármol que parecía una piscina infantil.

Se vertió champo sobre su hermosa melena castaña, hasta que con sus dedos la convirtió en una bola de la que salían pelos en diferentes direcciones. Se sumergió varias veces hasta que la melena volvió a su estado original pero estaba vez en una cascada recta que caí sobre la espalda de Bella. En eso tomo un caro jabón traído desde la india por su padre, y comenzó a frotárselo por todo el cuerpo hasta que este quedo envuelto en el hermosos aroma de las hiervas indias.

Antes de salir de la bañera, ponerse su camisón de algodón e irse a dormir, Bella se tomo las manos y rezo. Rezo pidiéndole perdón a Dios por sus pecados y rogándole por fuerzas para no volver a cometerlo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó antes del amanecer para su sorpresa, estiro los brazos, las piernas y se levanto en busca de su ropa.

Camino descalza hasta el armario. Busco saco ropa interior color crema, jeans azules y una camisa de algodón del mismo color.

Bajó las escaleras y para su sorpresa su madre no estaba allí preparando el desayuno como era debido en ella. Entro en la cocina y busco los ingredientes necesarios para hacer las tortitas que comían todos los días para el desayuno.

Estaba por romper el último huevo que necesitaba cuando escucho un par de voces.

-De verdad Charlie, ya no se qué hacer con ella.

-Tranquila cariño, ya encontraremos una solución.

-¿Cuando Charlie? Ya no puedo más.

-Ten fe Renee.

-La tengo, pero.

-Se me hace tarde para él trabaja, te veo esta noche. Te amo.-Beso a su esposa en los labios y salió disparado por la puerta.

La señora Swan bufo y entro a la cocina, y se conmociono al ver a su hija ya vestida y haciendo sus deberes en la cocina.

-Bella ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?

-Preparo el desayuno.

-Déjalo, yo me encargo, tu ve a dormir.

-No me molesta hacerlo mama. Tú siempre lo haces para nosotras.

-Pero cariño.

-¿Por qué no te encargas del tocino mientras yo termino con las tortitas?

-Está bien.-Acepto cansada la señora Swan, ya tenía bastantes problemas como para lidiar con una pequeñez así. Poco después, ya pasado el amanecer, Rosalie se les unió.

-Que buen olor.-La voz de Rosalie resonó en la cocina cuando estaba ya sentada a la mesa de la cocina.

-Rose, no te quedes ahí sentada, ven a ayudarnos.

-Vale.-Aceptó esta de mala gana.

Se acerco a su madre y su hermana, tomo una bolsa de pan integral que estaba en la alacena superior y comenzó a tostar las rodajas de pan una por una.

Una vez que la señora Swan termino de freír el tocino, lo dejo y fue a hacer la mesa. A lo que Rosalie aprovecho para acercarse a Bella un momento.

-¿Bells?

-¿Que sucede?

-Lamento lo de ayer.

-¿Qué?

-Lamento haberte dejado sola ayer, es que Alice y yo nos entretuvimos. Cuando menos me di cuenta era pasada la media noche.

-No te preocupes Rose, no me enoje.-Le sonrió Bella sacando de la sartén la ultima tortita.

-Niñas la mesa esta lista. Bella trae las tortitas, Rose termina con las tostadas.

Ambas obedecieron, y al poco rato las tres se encontraron desayunando tranquilamente, como si todos los días.

-Dime Rose ¿Ya tienen la rutina armada?

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó perpleja Rosalie. Sabia de lo que hablaba su madre, sin embargo era la primera vez que hablaba de eso.

-¿Ya tiene la rutina para el partido del próximo mes?.

-Pues...si...ya la estamos practicando.

-Me alegro.

Al terminar las chicas se ofrecieron a lavar los platos pero la señora Swan se los negó con la excusa de que llegarían tarde a la escuela. Cuando estaban en el coche de Rosalie, asegurada de que Renee no podría oírla, Bella empezó a hablarle a Rosalie.

-Que rara que estaba mama.

-No es su culpa, no es fácil tener una hija como Alice.

-Pero siempre se lo ha aguantado, ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

-Todos tenemos un límite. ¿Tú no estarías así si Alice fuera tu hija?

-Sí, tienes razón.

El resto del camino fue silencioso. Al llegar a la escuela Bella se bajó del auto de su hermana, se despidió y camino para el punto de reunión de sus amigas.

Leah y Ángela estaba charlando, Bella se les acerco pero en ningún momento hablo, solo se dedico a escuchar, y no paso por alto el hecho de que Ángela no la había mirado ni una vez.  
Toco la campana y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Sin ser la excepción Bella entro en el salón de historia y como toda niña buena, que se esforzaba por ser, se sentó en uno de los pupitres de adelante.

La clase no fue particularmente interesante, pero de todas formas Bella escucho con atención al señor Greene, quien en ningún momento dejo de hablar de los grandes personajes que habían dejado alguna marca en la historia, como "Cleopatra" "Julio Cesar" "Alejandro Magno" "Iván el terrible" "María Antonieta" y miles más.

-Antes de que el timbre suene y todos salgan corriendo como si la vida se les diera en eso, quiero informarles sobre el proyecto de fin de mes.

Inmediatamente todos empezaron a quejarse con que ya tenían demasiados, pero eso no detuvo al señor Greene de seguir.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero la junta escolar está molestando para que todos los profesores con materias teóricas entreguen reportes de todos sus alumnos.

-¿Algo más?-Preguntó molesto Mike Newton.

-Sí, no pueden elegir a sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque siempre elijen a los mismos y en la mayoría de los casos ni siquiera hacen el trabajo.

-¿Y cómo están seguros de que esta vez lo haremos?

-Porque les hemos enviado a sus padres una nota explicándoles en que se basa el trabajo, el tema, el compañero que se les fue asignado a cada uno, la fecha de entrega y sus calificaciones en la materia, para los que tienen una nota baja y necesitan subirla, como el señor Newton por ejemplo.

Ante esa revelación todas las quejas fueron calladas y el aula quedó en puro en silencio.

-Bien, ahora los grupos.

- Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie. Su tema es "Julio Cesar"

-Tyler Crowley y Kate Denali, "Napoleón"

-Bella Swan, y Edward. Les ha tocado el tema "María Antonieta"

-Jane Volturi y…...

Al final de la clase, cuando Bella estaba por levantarse sintió una presencia a su lado,giro la cabeza y se encontró con un chico algo desalineado, con lentes simples, el cabello revuelto y una cara inexpresiva.

-¿Eres Bella?

-Sí, ¿Eres Edward?

-Sí, nos ha tocado juntos.

-Es verdad. ¿Tienes idea de cuándo podemos empezar con el trabajo?

-Esta semana estoy algo ocupado, pero llámame a este número y la semana siguiente te avisare.- Dijo Edward anotando su número en un papel que luego le entregó a Bella.

-Vale, nos vemos la semana que viene entonces.-Le dio una tímida sonrisa.

-Hasta la semana que viene.-Se despidió este con un tono agrio y sin siquiera mirarla.  
Que grosero

Salió del salón, y al ver no ver a Leah o Ángela cerca se fue para la biblioteca a ver si podía adelantar el trabajo de literatura. Al pasar cerca de las computadoras, se las quedo mirando recordando lo sucedido el día anterior. Pero casi al instante se recupero y se instalo en una de las mesas cercanas. No paso mucho hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

-Disculpa.

-¿Si?-Pregunto sin sacar los ojos de su libro de literatura.

-¿Eres Isabella Swan?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Soy Tanya Denali, estamos juntas en biología.

Nada más escuchar la materia que tenían en común. Bella levanto la cabeza y observo a la rubia que la había intentando olvidar durante todo el día, y la que la había empujado a la lujuria.

_**Hi My Babys. ¿Cómo están? Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente. Pero como dice mi abuela "mejor tarde que nunca". En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por favor comenten ya que sus comentarios son el fruto de mi trabajo aquí.**_  
_**Nos vemos y hasta la próxima.**_


	5. Maria Antonieta

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. **_

_**Advertencias**_

_**Temas fuertes sobre: sexo, lesbianas, gays, bisexuales. "Si no te gusta, no lo leas"**_

_**Quisiera agradecerle a mi nueva beta: Melissa Silva (Mel) y al grupo de facebook que me ayudo a contactarla Betas (FFAD)**_

"_Fuck Me No Matter What" _

_Capítulo 4_

_(Edward)_

Edward no había dejado de pensar en Jacob durante el resto del día. En ningún segundo del tiempo que paso de que salió de los vestidores hasta que llegó a su casa, dejó de pensar en el, ni en su miembro. Duro, largo, venoso, poderoso e hinchado. En ninguna de las revistas que había comprado en toda su vida, había visto un pene tan perfecto.

Se decepciono un poco cuando su madre le llamo para la cena, pero a los pocos minutos de llevar sentado en la mesa se dio cuenta de que no tendría que prestar atención, ya que todos estaban demasiado entretenidos entre sí. Por lo que puso una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y se dejo volar en sus pensamientos.

Fue como un pequeño viaje al paraíso, a la tierra prohibida, a su Nirvana. La cual desapareció de forma instantánea cuando empezaron a sacudirlo de forma frenética.

— ¡Edward!, ¡Cariño!, ¡Mírame!

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Hijo nos has dado un susto de muerte, que no se vuelva a repetir—Ordenó Carlisle Cullen, recuperándose del susto que le había dado su hijo menor.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—Volvió a preguntar Edward.

—Mamá te llamo un par de veces, y como no contestaste se preocupo, ¿Estabas soñando con una tía caliente?—Emmett le tiro una sonrisa picara a su hermano luego de preguntar.

— ¡Emmett!, ¡Es en serio, ya basta de ese lenguaje sucio y grosero!—Grito descontrolada la señora Cullen.

—Vale, no te enojes—Susurró por lo bajo Emmett.

Sin querer armar más revuelo Edward se retiro a su habitación, donde fantaseo con Jacob unos veinte minutos más antes de ponerse a hacer su tarea.

Eran la una de la mañana cuando estaba a punto de terminar su tarea de matemáticas, solo un par de ecuaciones más y finalmente se podría ir a la cama o al menos eso creyó hasta que escucho como se abrió y cerró instantáneamente la puerta de su habitación. Edward inmediatamente dejo de escribir y dio vuelta la cabeza, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su hermano Jasper apoyado contra su puerta.

—Jasper son la una de la mañana, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería saber si habías podido averiguar algo de María para mí.

—Jasper, ya te lo dije, ella no es para ti, ¿Por qué no te buscas a una chica mejor?

— ¿Cómo a quien?

—No sé, ¿Qué tal alguna de las animadoras o de los clubes deportivos?

—Son todas lo mismo.

—Está mejor eso, que una cualquiera.

— ¡Ella no es una cualquiera!—Alzó la voz Jasper.

—No, solo se acuesta con el primero que se le pasa por adelante sin siquiera saber su nombre.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!, y no me dirijas la palabra hasta que me consigas algo de información sobre María

— ¡Ah!, y una última cosa, yo que tú me empezaría a buscar una chica, incluso nuestros padres empiezan a pensar que eres un marica—Le gritó con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso a Edward de verdad le llegó. Lo hizo asustarse y enfurecerse, detestaba que la gente les diera esos sobrenombres a los homosexuales.

"Gays, lesbianas, tortilleras, putos, maricón, comecoños, leñadora, camionera, loca, marimacho, afeminado, trolo, trola, porcelana, etc..."

¿Qué gracia tenía?, eran personas como cualquier otra; no eran mutantes, ni monstruos, solo personas con gustos sexuales diferentes, así como los sadomasoquistas, las ninfómanas, y quien sabe qué diablos más.

Edward suspiro pesadamente, sus fosas nasales se dilataron y perdió el control de sí mismo. Se levanto violentamente del escritorio, abrió su armario y saco su laptop de este, la conecto para que lo batería no se descargar y la prendió.

Si Jasper quería arruinarse la vida con esa zorra, tenia suerte, ahora Edward lo ayudaría a cumplir esa meta.

Lo primero que hizo fue ingresar en la cuenta de Facebook de María, gracias a dios a ella no le importaba quien miraba sus fotos o su muro. Busco sus actividades, a que lugares concurría y a donde concurriría en los próximos días.

Al parecer le gustaba ir a varios clubes nocturnos de Port Ángeles, todos para mayores. Le gustaba beber todo tipo de alcohol, desde cervezas de cinco dólares hasta tragos de cien dólares el vaso.

Le gustaba vestir faldas cortas, vestidos cortos, blusas sin mangas y escotadas, tangas diminutas, sus favoritas eran las de leopardo, y tacones de hasta veinte centímetros. Se maquillaba de forma exagerada especialmente con labiales rojo fuego y sombra negra como la noche. Tenía tres tatuajes. Un rosario en el tobillo izquierdo, una diabla en el hombro derecho y un cinturón de mariposas en las caderas.

Tenía un piercing en la lengua y otro en el ombligo. Si, Jasper estaba en lo cierto, María era muy sexi, pero rayando la vulgaridad.

Anotó todos los datos básicos en una hoja de papel que tenia a la mano, apagó su computadora y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se encontró serio, mirándose al espejo. Le preocupaba lo que le había dicho su hermano la noche anterior. Podía ser que se lo había dicho por desquite, ¿Pero y si no era así?, ¿Si de verdad sus padres empezaban a darse cuenta de que él era homosexual?, estaba asustado, no quería que lo echaran de la casa, al menos no antes de tiempo cuando aún no había ido a la universidad, cuando no tenía una carrera con la cual mantenerse solo.

Bajó, les regaló una sonrisa fingida a todos, tomó apurado su desayuno y salió temprano para la escuela con la excusa de que quería ir caminando.

Camino lentamente, mirando para el cielo nublado y el paisaje despejado, pensando en que hacer para seguir ocultando su orientación sexual a los demás. Quizá podría encontrar a una chica normal con la cual salir, o en todo caso pagarle para que cada tanto se besaran y así podrían publicar las fotos en su cuenta de Facebook.

Por un momento pensó que Leah podría hacerle el favor, pero a los pocos minutos se rio en silencio, si él se atrevía a pedirle un favor parecido a ese, probablemente terminaría con un ojo morado. Eran amigos pero él no era su tipo, y ella, aunque él fuera heterosexual, no sería el tipo de chica que le gustaría para él.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, saco su Mp3 del bolsillo de su campera y dejo que sus oídos se llenaran con la melodiosa música de Mozart.

Suspiraba cada vez más profundo para poder aspirar el aire puro y limpio del campo, eso era lo único que le agradaba de vivir en el remoto pueblo de Forks.

A sus hermanos siempre les encanto vivir en un pueblo tan tranquilo y vacio, porque podían jugar futbol tanto como quisieran sin que alguien los interrumpiera, o donde pudieran hacer experimentos como soltar una pastilla de menta en una botella grande de Coca—Cola.

Edward había sido una historia algo diferente, hasta los siete años sintió que vivir en Forks era la peor miseria que le pudiera ocurrir. Se quedaba todo el día adentro, ya que al no ser muy habilidoso en los deportes, los niños nunca lo dejaban jugar con ellos, y los experimentos de sus hermanos le parecían ridículos, sin mencionar que el tener una madre sobre protectora, la cual no le dejaba salir por miedo a que se perdiera, no le ayudó. Por lo que se pasó una parte de su niñez en su casa, leyendo libros y jugando con bloques.

Así fue hasta que una vez su madre descuidadamente se quedó hablando con sus amigas, mientras tomaban el té y olvido cerrar bien la puerta trasera de la cocina, la que conectaba a la cocina con la entrada del bosque.

_Flash Back _

_El pequeño Edward había terminado su vaso de leche chocolatada y había ido hasta la cocina para dejar su vaso en el lavadero, al entrar vio que la puerta de la cocina estaba sin seguro. Camino silenciosamente hasta el salón y se encontró con su madre quien charlaba entretenidamente con sus amigas, por lo que el pequeño sonrió traviesamente, y corrió tan rápido como pudo, entrando en el bosque. _

_La mayoría de los niños de su edad se habrían asustado, pero Edward no. Él no lo vio como que se había perdido en un gran bosque, o que se había quedado atrapado en un laberinto de árboles y lodo. Lo vio como que había entrado a un mundo nuevo. Se pasó alrededor de ocho horas viendo insectos extraños que jamás había visto, apareciendo en hojas de diferentes tamaños, y colores. _

_Había trepado árboles hasta cierto punto, se había ensuciado cada parte de su cuerpo con barro, había visto diez tipos diferentes de árboles silvestres, unos más altos que otros, unos más anchos que otros, unos con más hojas que otros, unos con más ramas que otros._

_Había visto arañas extrañas, algunas venenosas otras inofensivas, las reconocía gracias a los libros que tenía su padre en el despacho. _

_En un punto había llegado a un árbol que definitivamente era el más alto de todos, y en el habitaban todas las especies de pájaros que se pudieran ver. Cada especie de pájaros tenía su propia rama, la cual era tan largar que alcanzaba alrededor de los tres metros._

_Se había sentado a observar a los pájaros. Llegó a ver Cuervos, palomas, gorriones, ruiseñores, canarios, pájaros carpinteros, colibrís, pájaros bobos, cacatúas, pericos, cotorras, camachuelos, tórtolas,guacamayos,viudas del paraíso, azulitos de Senegal, e incluso búhos cuando comenzó a anochecer. _

_Al ver a los búhos supo que era hora de ir a casa, gracias a Dios sus pisadas habían quedado marcadas en el lodo, así que solo tuvo que seguirlas para volver._

_No está de más de decir que al volver se encontró con la mitad de Forks buscándolo, a su padre furioso y a su madre llorando a mares por la preocupación. _

_Fin Del Flash Back _

Desde entonces siempre que podía salía e admiraba la naturaleza del lugar. Así fue como la biología se convirtió en su materia preferida y como él se volvió algo antisocial.

Llegó a la escuela, y fue el primero en entrar al aula de historia.

Al siguiente segundo sonó el timbre y automáticamente el aula se fue llenando. Edward solo miraba sus manos entrecruzadas esperando paciente hasta que llegara el profesor.

Le pareció raro que en vez de seguir hablando de lo que ya empezaron ayer, el señor Greene simplemente empezó a hablar de los grandes personajes de la historia como, _"Cleopatra", "Julio Cesar", "Alejandro Magno", "Iván el terrible", "María Antonieta"_ y otros que la verdad no le interesaba recordar en ese momento.

—Antes de que el timbre suene y todos salgan corriendo como si la vida se les diera en eso, quiero informarles sobre el proyecto de fin de mes.

Inmediatamente todos empezaron a quejarse con que ya tenían demasiados proyectos, pero eso no detuvo al señor Greene.

—Lo sé, lo se, pero la junta escolar está molestando para que todos los profesores con materias teóricas entreguen reportes de todos sus alumnos.

— ¿Algo más?—Pregunto molesto Mike Newton.

—Sí, no pueden elegir a sus compañeros.

"_Joder, yo quería trabajar solo"_

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque siempre elijen a los mismos y en la mayoría de los casos ni siquiera hacen el trabajo.

— ¿Y cómo están seguros de que esta vez lo haremos?

—Porque les hemos enviado a sus padres una nota explicándoles en que se basa el trabajo, el tema, el compañero que se les fue asignado a cada uno, la fecha de entrega y sus calificaciones en la materia, para los que tienen una nota baja y necesitan subirla, como el señor Newton por ejemplo.

Ante esa revelación todas las quejas fueron calladas y el aula quedó en puro en silencio.

—Bien, ahora los grupos.

—Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie, su tema es _"Julio Cesar"_

—Tyler Crowley y Kate Denali, _"Napoleón"_

—Bella Swan, y Edward Cullen, _"María Antonieta"_

"_Genial me toca la puta más grande de toda Francia"_

—Jane Volturi y ...

Cuando por fin se les permitió levantarse Edward se apuró a llegar con la chica que si no mal recordaba era su supuesta compañera de trabajo.

— ¿Eres Bella?

—Sí, ¿Eres Edward?

—Sí, nos ha tocado juntos.

—Es verdad, ¿Tienes idea de cuándo podemos empezar con el trabajo?

—Esta semana estoy algo ocupado, pero llámame a este número y la semana siguiente te avisare— Dijo Edward anotando su número en un papel que luego le entregó a Bella.

Mientras escribía su número le dio una pequeña mirada a Bella, era una chica menuda, con la nariz respingada, los ojos marrones y enormes, piel de porcelana y delgada como una gacela. Resumiendo, a pesar de su estilo aburrido y frígido, era una chica muy guapa.

—Vale, nos vemos la semana que viene entonces—Le dio una tímida sonrisa.

—Hasta la semana que viene—Se despidió este con un tono agrio y sin siquiera mirarla.

Estaba buscando sus cosas para la clase de Biología, cuando se encontró con Leah.

— ¿Cómo estas pelirrojo?—Sonrió burlona Leah.

—Cobrizo, Leah, cobrizo— Gruño Edward cerrando su casillero.

—Como digas—Rodó los ojos divertidos.

—Una pregunta, ¿Conoces a María Monterrey?

—Sí, la puta latina.

— ¿Sabes algo de ella?

—Sí, bebe, fuma, se droga y esas cosas.

— ¿Crees que podrías averiguarme cosas un poco más personales sobre ella?

— ¿Cosas como sus secretos o algo así?

—Estaba pensando más bien sobre sus gustos personas y esas cosas.

—Edward, tú no estás pensando en….

—No, no por Dios. Ella no es mi tipo en lo absoluto.

_Es mujer para empezar _

—Gracias a Dios, ya creía que estabas medio ebrio.

—No, pero bueno, ¿Podrías conseguirme lo que te estoy pidiendo?

—Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te aseguro nada.

—Con eso me conformo, gracias Leah—Se despidió antes de ser el primero en entrar al aula de Biología.

Le gustaba esa aula en particular, no sabía si era porque estaba repleta de plantas silvestres verdaderas, con ese particular olor que el adoraba o si era simplemente porque era un lugar tranquilo.

"_Hasta que esos idiotas llegan y la contaminan con su presencia". _

Al siguiente segundo sonó el timbre y automáticamente el aula se fue llenando. Edward solo miraba sus manos entrecruzadas esperando paciente hasta que llegara el profesor.

—Hola Edward—Este movió la cabeza y su corazón se detuvo por unos milisegundos al ver que Jacob le estaba regalando una de sus perfectas sonrisas.

— ¿Te importa si me siento?

—No—Intentó esconder su emoción y nerviosismo.

—Vale—Jacob se sentó y Edward en la acción aprovecho para ver como se marcaban los abdominales de Jacob bajo su ajustada remera.

—Saquen sus carpetas, hoy empezamos con el Sistema nervioso del hombre, con el cerebro y el Hipotálamo en esta clase—Explico el señor Banner antes de tomar lista de asistencia.

Al termino de eso, tomo una de las tizas sobre el escritorio y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón mientras explicaba.

—El cerebro es un órgano del sistema nervioso, rico en neuronas con funciones especializadas, localizado en el encéfalo de los animales vertebrados y la mayoría de los invertebrados. En el resto, se denomina al principal órgano ganglio o conjunto de ganglios.

—El cerebro es el órgano mayor del sistema nervioso central y el centro de control para todo el cuerpo, tanto actividades voluntarias como actividades involuntarias, también es responsable de la complejidad del pensamiento, memoria, emociones y lenguaje.

A Edward nunca le costó trabajo poner atención en Biología, en realidad todo lo contrario, pero, con Jacob a su lado lo más simple se volvía de lo más complicado, sin mencionar que su "amigo" crecía mientras el bajaba la mirada por el cuerpo de Jacob.

—El Hipotálamo es una glándula endocrina que forma parte del diencéfalo, y se sitúa por debajo del tálamo— Explico el señor Banner justo antes de que sonara el timbre indicando el receso.

—Vaya tuvieron suerte, para la próxima clase quiero que busquen acerca de las hormonas y los factores del Hipotálamos.

—Que aburrido es el Sistema nervioso humano— Habló Jacob una vez que estuvieron fuera del aula de biología

— ¿Y qué preferiríamos que dieran?, ¿El aparato reproductor femenino?—Bromeó Edward.

— ¿Sabes?, creo que es estúpido que no den los aparatos reproductores, tanto el del hombre como el de la mujer.

— ¿Porque dices eso?

—Es estúpido, porque todos, a esta altura de la vida, saben cómo se hacen los niños.

— ¿Y qué sugieres?, ¿Que saquen el Sistema reproductor del programa de estudio?

—No, lo que yo sugiero es que cambien la finalidad con la que se da.

— ¿Perdona?

—Sí, que en vez de enseñarnos a como se hacen los niños, que nos enseñen a cómo hacer que se tengan ganas de tener niños.

—Ahora sí que no te sigo.

—Sí, que nos enseñen a excitar a nuestras parejas.

— ¿Algo como _"Este es el clítoris, cuando quieren que las chicas se mojen tóquenlo y hagan círculos sobre este_"?

—Exactamente, y que a las chicas les enseñen _"Esto es el escroto y los chicos adoran que lo__ masajeen, tanto con sus manos como con sus bocas__"._

— ¿Entonces sugieres que además de eso, cuando tengan que enseñar ese tema los separen por chicas y chicos?

—No, ¿Que sabes si no hay gays o lesbianas por aquí?

Esas palabras, a pesar de que era Jacob y no las dijo con malas intenciones, afectaron a Edward muy en el fondo.

—Jacob—Llamaron unas voces al fondo del pasillo.

Edward y Jacob se voltearon encontrando a Sam y Paul, unos de los muchos amigos de Jacob.

—Me tengo que ir, nos vemos—Le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro antes de dejar a Edward con una sonrisa y la baba cayendo.

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **_


	6. Private Biology Teacher

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. **_

_**Advertencias: Temas fuertes sobre: sexo, lesbianas, gays, bisexuales. **_

_**"Si no te gusta, no lo leas"**_

_**Quisiera agradecerle a mi beta Melissa Silva (Mel) y al grupo de facebook que me ayudo a contactarla Betas (FFAD)**_

"_Fuck Me No Matter What" _

_Capitulo 5 _

_(Bella)_

Bella estaba sin habla, lo único que podía hacer era observar a ese ser que la tenía hipnotizada desde hacía rato.

Hay estaba ella, parada, mirándola como si nada, con su cabello rubio suelto hasta la cintura, su cuerpo esbelto alto y erguido.

Si hubiera sido por Bella de seguro el mundo se hubiera detenido eternamente en ese instante.

— ¿Isabella?—Volvió a llamar la voz angelical de ese súcubo de la lujuria.

— ¿Perdón?—La realidad la golpeó nuevamente.

—Soy Tanya Denali, estamos juntas en Biología.

—Si

—Veras, tengo baja nota en Biología, y me preguntaba si me podías ayudar a subirla.

—Pues...yo...—No sabía si decir sí o no. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, entre el bien y el mal, entre el deseo y el deber.

—Estoy dispuesta a pagarte por ello –Se apresuró a decir Tanya ante la dudosa respuesta de Bella.

—No lo sé— Debatió Bella suplicando porque Tanya se buscara otro tutor, a pesar de que muy en el fondo deseaba estar cerca de ella aunque fuera estudiando.

—El dinero no es problema, ¿Cuánto quieres por hora?, ¿Veinte dólares?, ¿Cincuenta?, ¿Cien?

— ¡NO!, no es eso. Es que hablo del…tiempo...no sé si tengo tiempo.

—Por favor, necesito que tú me enseñes, eres la mejor de la clase.

— ¿Por qué necesitas que te enseñe yo?, ¿No puedes contratar a un maestro particular?

—No, si lo hago mis padres se enteraran. En este pequeño pueblo los rumores y verdades corren como el viento.

—Pues en ese caso…supongo que puedo ayudarte—Se rindió Bella al ver la suplica en los azulados ojos de Tanya.

—Gracias, de verdad—Le dijo volviendo a su anterior mirada de superioridad, y justo en ese momento el BlackBerry de Tanya sonó, llevándose toda su atención.

—Ahora tengo algo importante, pero,¿Después de clases te parece que nos encontremos?

—Sí.

—Bien, nos vemos. —Siguió con su BlackBerry mientras movía su trasero hasta la puerta, y sin poder evitarlo Bella poso su mirada sobre él.

Bella se quedó mirando cada segundo hasta que Tanya salió por la puerta de la biblioteca y su imagen se desvanecía poco a poco.

Al segundo en el que Bella volvió su vista a los libros, el timbre sonó marcando el segundo periodo de clases.

Entro al aula de Física y se encontró con Ángela, estaba sentada en el pupitre doble que solían compartir, sin prestarle atención fue hasta la parte de atrás y ocupo el primer asiento que vio libre.

El profesor entró pero no saludó, solo miraba a todo el mundo con el ceño fruncido. Sacó una pequeña pila de papeles de su maletín y la mostró frente a todos.

— ¿Saben lo que esto?

— ¿Una pila de papeles?—Se arriesgó Erick Yorkie.

—Muy bien señor Yorkie, ¿Y que representan esto papeles?

— ¿Documentos?

—Son sus exámenes de la semana pasada–Dijo entre dientes el señor Turner.

— ¿Y?—Preguntó Alec restándole importancia.

— ¡Solo hay siete aprobados!, ¡Siete aprobados en un salón de treinta y cinco!

Nadie hablo, todos guardaron silencio.

— ¿Saben lo que hare ahora?

— ¿Poner más aprobados?—Pregunto seria Lauren.

—Se cree muy graciosa, ¿Verdad señorita Mallory?, pues muy bien, en ese caso usted será la primera, tome sus cosas y venga aquí adelante junto a la señorita Weber— Sonrió burlón el señor Turner.

—Pero señor Turner, Ángela es una nerd aburrida—Se quejó Lauren como la perfecta estúpida que era en realidad.

—Y usted una estudiante pésima. Para ser honesto usted fue la peor nota de todo el curso.

—Pero…

—Basta de peros, venga para acá –Ordenó furioso el señor Turner.

Lauren resoplo, tomo su bolso Fendi de imitación y se sentó junto a Ángela.

—Señor Crowley,vaya junto al señor Yorkie.

—Señor Volturi, muévase al pupitre del señor Dallas.

—Señor Newton, junto a la señorita Swan.

—Señorita Gibson, junto a la señorita Korey.

Quince minutos después todos los puestos estaban cambiados, ninguno había quedado como estaba antes.

—Ahora que se puede trabajar comencemos con la clase, a ver si podemos mejorar antes del final del trimestre.

—Nos abocaremos a la composición y descomposición de fuerzas. Muchas veces nos encontramos con problemas en los que intervienen varias fuerzas aplicadas a un cuerpo y en distintas direcciones.

Bella no se había dado cuenta de lo emocionada que estaba en el fondo, estaba concentrada en la clase. Mientras el profesor explicaba la teoría, Bella golpeaba animadamente su birome contra el pupitre.

Tenía las piernas cruzadas y movía el píe de la pierna que estaba arriba, animadamente. Y como toque final se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar. Hacia todo lo que podía para deshacerse de la emoción de ver a Tanya en unas tres horas.

La campana tocó y Bella salió disparada para la biblioteca, tomó todos los libros de biología que encontró para ponerse y armar la clase para Tanya.

_Después de todo si voy a enseñarle, mejor le enseño bien. _

Remarcó y apresuró los temas que estaba dando el señor Banner. Este estaba empezando con el cerebro y Bella ya estaba preparando el final del sistema nervioso.

La campana sonó y escondió lo libros en la parte trasera de la biblioteca, en un hueco entre los estantes de la sección de románticas. Nadie iba allí.

Al salir de la biblioteca fue a su casillero para buscar los libros de su próxima clase, cuando vio que Ángela la esperaba en su casillero.

—Hola Bells.

—Hola— Saludó fría Bella.

—No te sentaste conmigo en Física.

—No.

— ¿Aun estas enojada?

—No—Mintió Bella con la cara inexpresiva.

—Bella, nuestra amistad no debe termina por una pequeñez como esta. —Sonrió Ángela de forma dulce

—Puede que para ti el catolicismo sea una "pequeñez", pero es mi religión— Le dijo duramente dejándola helada.

Tomó sus libros cerro su casillero y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Nunca antes en su vida le había hablado así a alguien, pero nunca antes la habían insultado así en su vida. Si algo no soportaba Bella era que se pusiera en duda algo sobre su religión, después de todo había sido criada para ser una fiel servidora del señor.

_A pesar de que ahora estas en medio de la calle y no sabes a que acera pasarte_

Ya en la clase de geografía todo el curso estaba escuchando como la señora Turner, la mujer del profesor de Física, hablaba de los factores de la globalización.

A Bella no le interesaba particularmente esa materia, pero le guastaba saber de lugares importantes y exóticos. Sin mencionar que le agradaba la profesora.

A diferencia del señor Turner, la señora Turner no era estricta, exigente, gritona ni malhumorada. Al contrario, era una mujer dulce, simpática y podía hacer que una clase fuera divertida aunque el tema fuera globalización.

Tocó el timbre y junto a este las aulas se vaciaron. Sin mencionar que al ser el último periodo todos estaban como cabras, amontonados en lo corredores, chocando los unos con los otros, tropezándose y empujándose para poder salir lo más pronto de la escuela.

Estaba a unos pasos de la biblioteca cuando vio que Leah se puso en su camino.

—Hola Bells.

—Hola Leah—Saludó intentando colarse por alguno de los costados, pero esta no la dejo.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—En realidad Leah tengo algo importante que hacer en estos momentos.

—Solo serán cinco minutos—Explicó paciente Leah.

—Es que...

—Por favor—Suplicó seria Leah.

—Vale— Se rindió Bella.

_Mientras más rápido termine aquí, mas rápido llegaré allí. _

—Veras se trata de que no hoy has hablado ni con Ángela ni conmigo, ¿Estás enojada?

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Solo estoy ocupada, con esto de los trabajos para fin de mes.

—En ese caso, ¿Nos vemos mañana, en el patio?

—Claro, nos vemos—Se apresuró a ir para la biblioteca.

Al llegar y no ver a Tanya fue por los libros que había escondido y los abrió en las páginas que había marcado antes.

Pasaron diez minutos de espera cuando ella comenzó a preocuparse.

_Quizá solo este retrasada, después de todo parece que aprobar Biología es muy importante para ella, ¿Verdad?_

Pasaron otros quince minutos cuando ella se rindió y comenzó a cerrar los libros para devolverlos a sus secciones, cuando escucho que alguien venia.

—No te creo, ¿De verdad Chelsea dijo eso?

—Sí, y ni te imaginas lo que anda contando Jane por ahí.

—Suena genial, pero tengo clase de biología ahora, te mando un mensaje de texto esta noche, ¿Vale?

—Vale, adiós Tanya.

—Adiós Heidi.

Y en ese último dialogo la escultural figura de Tanya entró por la puerta y camino hasta la mesa en la que Bella la había estado esperando por casi media hora.

—Hola, lamento llegar tarde,¿Me has esperado mucho?

—No, empecemos— Mintió Bella sonriendo con el rostro completamente iluminado a causa de la presencia de la rubia.

_**Hi my Dolls. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento que no sea muy largo, pero me cuesta un poco encontrar inspiración con una Bella tan recatada y poco social. **_

_**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, por favor déjenme sus comentarios, recuerden que estos son los frutos de mi trabajo.**_

_**Un beso, hasta el próximo capítulo. **_


	7. Philip Morris

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. **_

_**Advertencias**_

_**Temas fuertes sobre: sexo, lesbianas, gays, bisexuales. **_

_**"Si no te gusta, no lo leas"**_

"_Fuck Me No Matter What" _

_Capitulo 6_

_(Edward)_

Ya en la hora del almuerzo Edward se había sentado en una mesa apartada donde nadie lo pudiera molestar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí solo?—Este escucho la voz de Leah, y levanto la cabeza de su plato, para encontrase con la imagen de esta sentándose junto a él.

—Nada, intento sobrellevar mi existencia —Bromeó Edward.

Leah soltó una pequeña risa y se acomodo sobre la incómoda silla.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—Pregunto Edward dándole una probada al pastel de carne en su plato.

—Bueno, estoy haciendo de mediadora entre dos de mis amigas, y estoy a full con las clases, así que, en teoría, estoy jodida, ¿Y tú?

—Nada, pues he tenido clase de historia, biología y...

—Eh, Edward—Saludo una voz a lo lejos—Edward alzo la vista y vio que Jacob le saludaba desde una mesa a unos diez metros de la que él estaba.

Una sonrisa de bobo se planto automáticamente en su cara y le correspondió el saludo.

— ¿Con que Jacob Black?—Sonrió picara Leah.

"_Diablos, ¿Se dio cuenta?" _

— ¿Eh?—Preguntó asustado mirando a Leah.

—Tienes buen gusto.

—No seas tonta.

—Está bien, no te culpo, el esta súper violable.

— ¿Violable?, esa palabra ni siquiera existe–Intento cambiar la conversación.

—No sabía que conocieras a Jacob Black–Hablo seria por fin Leah.

—Estamos en la misma clase de Biología—Confesó Edward, restándole importancia.

—Y en Química—Completo Leah metiéndose una papa frita en la boca.

— ¿Cómo que en Química?

—Tú, el y yo estamos en la misma clase Química, no me digas que no lo habías notado antes.

—No, es que yo estoy prestando atención a la clase, no mirando chicos como tú–Sonrió Edward, a pesar de que eso era mentira.

—Cállate grandísimo patán. –Gruño Leah dándole una violenta mordida a su hamburguesa.

—Sin ofender, pero, ¿Las _"señoritas"_ no deberían comer ensaladas, en vez de carne grasosa?—La volvió a provocar Edward.

— ¿Y lo _"hombres"_no deberían comer carne grasosa en vez de comida de _"señoritas"_?—Contra atacóLeah.

—Supongo.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero él no parece tu tipo de amigo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que, tú y él son muy diferentes.

—No somos tan "diferentes".

—En ese caso, dime tres cosas que tengan en común.

—Ambos somos chicos, tenemos la misma edad y vamos a la misma escuela.

—Edward, eso no cuenta –Rio bajito Leah.

—Claro que sí, ¿Sino como es contigo y tus amigas?

—Mis amigas y yo compartimos _"intereses"_ en común.

—Si como no—Edward soltó una sonora carcajada ante el comentario de Leah.

—Es verdad—Se defendió ofendida esta.

—Leah escúchate a ti misma. Tú y esas chicas no tienen absolutamente nada en común.

—Nos gustan las mismas bandas, las mismas películas, las mismas series de televisión.

—Bella Swan es una mojigata, Jessica Stanley una resentida insoportable, Ángela Weber una que no sabe sacar las narices de asuntos que no le conciernen y tú una chica del bosque. Leah abre los ojos, ustedes no son verdaderas amigas, no tienen ningún interés de verdad—Le dijo serio Edward.

—Primero, Jessica no es mi amiga, solo se junta con nosotras porque nadie la soporta. Segundo, ¿Qué sabes tú sobre nosotras?, si ni siquiera sabes de nuestros gustos.

—A Bella le gusta la biblia, Ángela invadir la vida privada de los demás, y a ti el pasarte día entero en el bosque.

—A Bella le gustan otras cosas a demás de la biblia, y Ángela no se mete en la vida de los demás, es periodista, es tu trabajo investigar sobre las cosas que le conciernen a la escuela.

—A mi me parece que a la escuela no le concierne mucho si los del equipo de natación usa relleno o no. Después de todo, ¿Usar relleno en las lolas o en los penes les harán ganar más competencias?, yo no lo creo—Se burlo Edward.

—En todo caso, ¿Tu que sabes de amigos?, ¡Si no tienes a nadie!—Soltó enojada a causa de los comentario burlones de Edward hacia las que habían sido sus amigas por más de diez años.

Edward puso su rostro serio, miro su plato un segundo antes de tomar su bandeja y levantarse de la mesa con intenciones de irse.

—Edward, espera, lamento haber dicho eso—Se disculpo Leah con honestidad.

—Déjalo, está bien.

—Edward.

—No, es verdad. Tienes razón, no tengo amigos, pero al menos no voy por ahí diciendo que cada uno con el que hablo en el receso es mi amigo—Dijo tirando su bandeja en el tacho de basura más cercano y saliendo de la cafetería.

De ahí fue a su casillero saco su mp3 de su mochila y fue para la parte posterior de la escuela, la que daba al bosque.

Se sentó en el césped húmedo, se puso los auriculares y la música comenzó a sonar en sus oídos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a respirar pesadamente, dejando que el aire frio y puro limpiara sus pulmones.

En pocos minutos su respiración se acompaso y todo su cuerpo se calmo. Sus manos se enfriaron rápidamente y, con los ojos aun cerrados, se las frotó, _calentándose_.

— ¡Eh chicos apúrense!—Gritó la voz de un adolescente emocionado.

Edward abrió los ojos y pozo su mirada en la dirección de la que provenía la voz.

Era un chico del equipo de futbol de la escuela. Estaba demasiado lejos campo como para identificarlo, pero supo que era del equipo ya que llevaba una chaqueta de este.

Tras él, venían algunas animadoras y otros dos chicos con las chaquetas del equipo, el único que al parecer no pertenecía a ellos era un chico rubio y delgado, vestido con un sweater negro y unos viejos Jean desteñidos, quien iba encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Este iba ultimo, atrás de todos los demás, giró su cabeza en dirección a Edward, se paró en seco, le miró un par de segundo, y soltando la primera bocanada al cigarrillo cambió su dirección caminó hacia a Edward.

—Soy Liam—Acotó volviendo a darle una probada al cigarrillo.

—Edward— Respondió este evaluándolo con la mirada.

El chico en si era atractivo, pero daba la impresión de que estaba algo drogado. Sus parpados estaban caídos, tenía ojeras, su cabello estaba despeinado, su ropa arrugado y olía como el humo que rodeaba al mismísimo diablo.

— ¿Qué haces?

—No aguanto estar ahí adentro con todos esos desgraciados, ¿Y tú?

—Voy con mis amigos a fumar hierba al bosque, ¿Quieres venir?

—No gracias, creo que paso—Le dio una tímida sonrisa ladina.

—Sí, viéndote de cerca no pareces alguien que fume Mariguana muy seguido—Habló sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo trasero de su jean, y ofreciéndoselo a Edward.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó Edward al ver que este se quedó sosteniendo el cigarrillo frente a él.

—Ten, es mejor que empieces con algo pequeño.

—Yo no fumo.

—Tranquilo es del bueno, Philip Morris.

—Yo no fumo— Volvió a repetir Edward, esta vez mirando al tal Liam a los ojos.

—Créeme, sé que lo necesitaras— Dejó el cigarrillo en el suelo y fue tras sus amigos.

Edward se quedó mirando como Liam desaparecía entre los árboles, justo como habían hecho los demás, cuando despareció por completo, Edward posó su mirada en el cigarrillo.

_¿Te ha flechado un drogadicto Cullen?_

Nunca en su vida se había sentido atraído por las drogas, el humo o el alcohol, pero por primera vez en su vida tomó ese vicio de mala muerte y lo escondió en el bolsillo de su campera.

Cuando fue hora de volver a clase, sintió que nada pasó. Había tomado sus libros, había mantenido la cabeza en las clases.

Al final del día se encontró a sí mismo en la biblioteca de la escuela, buscando libros sobre María Antonieta, para poder empezar con el trabajo de historia ese fin de semana.

AL terminar fue al estacionamiento, pero ya estaba casi todo vacio. Llamo a su hermano Emmett para saber donde estaba, si se suponía que él lo llevaría a casa. Pero solo escucho el buzón de mensaje diciendo.

"_Soy Emmett, ahora posiblemente este cogiendo con mi novia o pasando el rato con mis amigos, por lo que no puedo atenderte. Deja tu mensaje. Si eres Edward, recuerda que hoy le toca a Jasper llevarte a casa"_

Solo escuchar _"Jasper"_, supo que tendría que caminar hasta su casa. Con cinco kilos en su espalda, tres libros en los brazos y un cigarrillo en el bolsillo.

Suspiro, se pasó la mano por el pelo en signo de cansancio y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Ya se estaba posando el amanecer cuando recién estaba saliendo del pueblo. Durante esas dos horas en las que había caminado, solo paró en la vieja cafetería para ir al baño. Después de eso todo fue viaje a pie.

_Y aun me quedan cien kilómetros_

Dos kilómetros luego de haber salido del pueblo, sintió que esta por caer, y en eso una bocina sonó.

Edward volteo un poco la cabeza y vio un Jaguar XKR Convertible negro, con las luces encendidas.

— ¡Hazte a un lado!—Ordenó una voz enojada.

— ¡No me jodas!—Gritó Edward cansado.

— ¿Edward?—Esta vez la voz hablo con tono más bajo y calmo.

El coche se paró en seco y de este salió Jacob algo desconcertado.

— ¿Jacob?, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó Edward igual de sorprendido.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

—Se suponía que mi hermano Jasper me llevaría, pero él y yo no nos hablábamos.

—Que inteligente de tu parte llevarte mal con quien te lleva a casa. –Rió por lo bajo Jacob mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

—Supongo—Río igual de bajito Edward.

— ¿Para donde queda tu casa?

—A cien kilómetros de aquí.

—Súbete, te llevo— Volvió a entrar en el coche.

—Déjalo, cien kilómetros no son tanto. No vale la pena que te desvíes.

—No me desvió, me queda de paso. Sino no me ofreciera a llevarte.

—En ese caso, gracias— Agradeció Edward subiéndose al auto.

— ¿Por qué se pelearon?

—Cosas de hermanos.

—Cuéntame, yo también tengo hermanos.

— ¿De verdad?

—Bueno…dos hermanas mayores en realidad.

—En ese caso el que necesitaría terapia serias tú, no yo—Río por lo alto Edward.

—No te creas. Gracias a ellas se bastante de chicas.

— ¿Cuánto sabes de ellas?

—Lo suficiente para que se acuesten conmigo.

Edward estaba a punto de alegar algo, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo saco de su mochila y se dispuso a contestar cuando en la pantalla vio que decía "Leah", por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarla y apagar el celular.

— ¿Leah?, ¿Leah Clearwater?—Interrogo Jacob al ver el nombre en la pantalla del celular.

—Sí.

—No sabía que Leah tenía novio.

—No, no somos novios.

—Ah entiendo. Te la tiras—Habló Jacob.

—No, es solo…una compañera de clase, estamos juntos en Química.

—En ese caso me alegro por ti.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque en ese caso yo y los chicos de la reserva hubiéramos tenido que golpearte.

— ¡¿Por qué?!—Se alarmó al saber eso.

—Nada personal, es solo que Leah es la única chica del grupo, y es como nuestra hermana menor. Nada personal. Tu sabes cosas de hermanos—Le devolvió la jugada anterior.

—No sabía que Leah era parte de tu grupo.

—Sí, pero solo en la reserva, en la escuela ella prefiere juntarse con esas chicas raras.

— ¿Hablas de Bella Swan, Ángela Weber y Jessica Stanley?

—Sí, ¿Son tus amigas también?

—No. Bueno, me toca hacer el trabajo de historia con Bella, pero nada más.

—Aprovecha eso.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Aprovéchalo, es una mojigata, pero es muy guapa.

—No es mi tipo.

— ¿Cómo que no es tu tipo?, esa chica tiene unas tetas tremendas. No como las de Rosalie, pero aun así están muy buenas.

—Sí, pero imagínate el trabajo que debe ser el que te deje, siquiera acercarte, cuando sabe que tienes pene.

—Buen punto, esa chica es caso perdido.

—Sip.

— ¿Eres gay? —Pregunto de la nada.

— ¡¿Perdón?!—Se alarmó Edward.

— ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!—Se carcajeo Jacob hasta la muerte.

¿Cómo puede ser que este maldito idiota me ponga tan caliente?

—Si serás pendejo.

—Lo lamento, pero tenía que preguntarlo.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso crees que tienes esperanzas conmigo?

—No, es que quería saber cómo sería preguntarle a un Cullen eso.

— ¿Cómo que _"a un Cullen"_?

—Sí, es que ustedes son como la típica familia católica de telenovela. El hijo jugador de futbol, el hijo normal, el hijo cerebrito, el padre doctor del pueblo que mantiene a la familia, y la perfecta ama de casa, todos en un pequeño y amigable pueblito.

Ni tan católicos

— ¿Acaso tu familia no es así?

—En lo absoluto.

— ¿Cómo son?

—Pues...mi padre es un hombre humilde. Mi madre es socia de un negocio, y mis hermanas ambas están casadas y se han ido de aquí.

— ¿Tu también quieres irte de aquí?

—No te niego que extrañaría mucho a mi familia y amigos, pero ansió mucho saber que hay, más allá de todo esto.

—Supongo que yo pienso lo mismo.

— ¿Esa es tu casa?—Preguntó Jacob al ver que había una gran mansión del bosque en las cercanías.

—Sí, esa es.

—Bien, prepárate para bajarte. –Jacob acelere y en pocos minutos estaba frente a la casa de Edward.

—Nos vemos, y gracias por traerme— Agradeció Edward una vez que estuvo fuera del auto.

—De nada, nos vemos en la escuela—Se despidió Jacob antes de arrancar y perderse en el sol de la tarde.

Edward le observo fijamente unos momentos, y guardo esa imagen en su pupila, para luego entrar en su casa sonriendo pacíficamente.

— ¡Edward!, ¡¿Eres tú?!—Llamó la aterrorizada voz de su madre.

—Si mama— respondió tranquilo.

—Te dije que él estaba bien—La regañó Carlisle desde el comedor, de donde provenía el olor a la deliciosa cena que había preparado Esme.

— ¡La próxima vez atiende el celular!—Lo miro de mala manera.

—Lo lamento.

— ¡Un poco tarde para eso jovencito, deja la mochila y ven a cenar!

Sin darle importancia al humor de su madre, Edward le hizo caso, dejo sus cosas en el perchero de la entrada y fue al comedor donde sus hermanos y sus padres ya se encontraban comiendo.

Se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió puré de papas, pollo asado y guisantes verdes.

Escucho atento como su padre comentaba los casos del día, como su madre hablaba de la nueva re decoración de la casa de los Volturi y como Emmett hablaba de lo que había pasado en clase ese día.

Ni Jasper ni el hablaron en toda la cena. La única vez que cruzaron la mirada fue cuando ambos quisieron servirse mas puré de papas y sus manos se rozaron accidentalmente.

Ambos se vieron directo a los ojos con miradas frías y caras inexpresivas.

Al final de la cena, le toco a Edward lavar los platos como _"castigo"_. Algún otro día se hubiera quejado pero ese día no, ya había tendió demasiadas emociones como para tener que lidiar con los ataques de histeria de su madre.

Cuando al fin termino de lavar los platos, a las once de la noche, subió a su cuarto tiro su mochila en un rincón de su cuarto, se lavo los dientes se puso sus pijamas, y con cansancio sacó el cigarrillo del bolsillo de su campera y lo guardo en el cajón superior de su escritorio.

Como última acción del día, se tiró sobre su cama y cerró los ojos para hundirse en un profundo sueño.

_Soy un puto desastre _

_**Hi My Lovessssss.**_

_**¿Cómo están? Yo cansada pero feliz de haber podido terminar el capitulo y publicarlo para ustedes.**_

_**Antes de hacerles la pregunte celebre, quiero hacer lo que no he hecho últimamente y me arrepiento de ello.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a todas las que me han leído. Ustedes son la razón de seguir, el saber que aun unas pocas disfruten de este pequeño relato me parece razón válida para no abandonar, me da fuerzas para sentarme en pleno invierno frente a mi computadora y que mis dedos se pongan a danzar sobre el teclado.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me leen y me apoyan. **_

_**Un beso. **_

_**Pd: Ahora sí, mi pregunta "celebre" ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?**_


	8. Sims

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. **_

_**Advertencias**_

_**Temas fuertes sobre: sexo, lesbianas, gays, bisexuales.**_

_**"Si no te gusta, no lo leas"**_

"_Fuck Me No Matter What" _

_Capitulo 7 _

_(Bella)_

—Empecemos, ¿Que no entiendes?—Preguntó Bella intentando no desviar su atención del libro de texto.

—La verdad no entiendo una mierda.— Sonrió tímidamente Tanya.

—En ese caso, deberíamos empezar desde el principio del sistema nervioso del hombre, ¿De acuerdo?

—Tú eres la maestra.

—Sí. Bien. Empecemos.—Dicto Bella sacando su carpeta de biología y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Tanya hacia lo mismo.

—El sistema nervioso se compone de varios elementos celulares como tejidos de sostén o mantenimiento llamados neuroglia, un sistema vascular especializado y las neuronas que son células que se encuentran conectadas entre sí de manera compleja y que tienen la propiedad de generar, propagar, codificar y conducir señales por medio de gradientes electroquímicos (electrolitos) a nivel de membrana axonal y de neurotransmisores a nivel de sinapsis y receptores.

—¿Me sigues?—Preguntó Bella antes de seguir con la lectura del siguiente párrafo.

—Sí. —Respondió Tanya leyendo atentamente el libro.

—Las células gliales (conocidas también genéricamente como glía o neuroglia) son células nodriza del sistema nervioso que desempeñan, de forma principal, la función de soporte y protección de las neuronas. Intervienen activamente, además, en el procesamiento cerebral de la información en el organismo. Controlan, fundamentalmente, el microambiente celular en lo que respecta a la composición iónica, los niveles de neurotransmisores y el suministro de citoquinas y otros factores de crecimiento….—Accidentalmente ella cruzó su mirada para la dirección de Tanya, y hay quedo atrapada por el cuerpo de Tanya.

Empezó por su melena rubia, medio rizada medio lacia. Continuo por sus enormes ojos azules. Bajo por su delicado cuello hasta llegar a sus exuberantes pechos. Siguió por su vientre plano hasta llegar a sus piernas largas y delgadas.

Suerte que se sabía eso de memoria, porque si no hubiera parado en seco.

—¿Entendiste?—Preguntó al terminar de explicar.

—A ver. El sistema nervioso está formado por tejidos de sostén, neuronas y un sistema vascular especializado—Recito Tanya mirando para delante, memorizando las palabras de Bella.

—Bien ¿Qué son las células griales?

—Son células nodriza del sistema, son el soporte de las neuronas. Intervienen en el proceso de información en el organismo.

— ¿Qué hacen?

— Controlan el microambiente, los niveles de neurotransmisores, el suministro de citoquinas y otros factores de crecimiento.

—Para el mes que viene ya serás medica—Bromeo Bella.

Para su sorpresa y alegría Tanya correspondió y también rio.

—Eso espero.

—Bien, sigamos con neuronas. Estas son un tipo de células del sistema nervioso. Cuya principal característica es la excitabilidad eléctrica de su membrana plasmática; están especializadas en la recepción de estímulos y conducción del impulso nervioso entre ellas o con otros tipos celulares, como por ejemplo las fibras musculares de la placa motora. ¿Entiendes?

—Hasta ahora si.

—Bien. Las neuronas presentan unas características morfológicas típicas que sustentan sus funciones: un cuerpo celular llamado soma— Justo cuando Bella estaba pronunciando esa última silaba, el bolso de Tanya comenzó a brilla, moverse y sonar.

Rápidamente Tanya lo cogió, lo saco y lo atendió.

— ¿Hola?, sí, soy yo —Contesto

—No, ahora no.

—Te dije esta mañana que hoy no podía.

—Estoy en clase.

—En clase particular, idiota.

— ¿Por qué no mañana?

— ¿Y qué?, yo también tengo práctica después de la escuela.

— ¿Has quedado con ella?

—Vale...ahora voy—Le cortó mirando fijamente a Bella.

— ¿Todo bien?—Preguntó está cerrando el libro de texto.

—No, mi mama me necesita, tengo que ayudarla con cosas de la casa, es que esta noche viene unos de sus clientes a evaluar su trabajo, y de paso a comer sin pagar—Refunfuño Tanya, intentando aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

— ¿Entonces terminamos?—Intentó disimular la decepción de su voz.

—Sí, pero podemos volver a reunirnos, si tienes tiempo—Contestó la rubia guardando todas sus cosas, excepto su BlackBerry, en su bolso.

—Sí, cuando quieras.

—Pues pásame tu facebook— Sonrió Tanya preparada para escribir en su celular.

— ¿Mi qué?—Preguntó desconcertada Bella ante la nueva palabra que se incorporaba a su vocabulario.

— ¿No tienes facebook?—Se sorprendió Tanya.

—La verdad...jamás había escuchado esa palabra—Susurro avergonzada Bella.

—No importa, ¿Tienes numero de celular?—Preguntó Tanya resaltándole importancia a lo anterior.

—Sí. 158—774—32—Recitó Bella de memoria.

—Vale, te llamaré antes del fin de semana—Le sonrió Tanya, saliendo de allí, y dejando a Bella con seis libros de biología, y una decepción inexplicable.

Luego de soltar un leve y casi inaudible suspiró Bella tomó los libros y los volvió a esconder en el mismo lugar de antes.

_Me he esforzado para nada _

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!—Gritó una voz desde el otro lado de la sección romántica.

Bella solo movió la cabeza y se encontró con una morena despampánate, vestida con una falda negra corta, tacones altos, y una camisa blanca de algodón, un poco desabotonada en el escote.

— ¿Guardando los libros?—Preguntó Bella conteniendo el enojo que había surgido pocos segundos atrás.

— ¡No te hagas la graciosa conmigo!, ¡Los libros se guardan en los estantes!, ¡No entre estos!

Bella no contesto, solo la miró desafiándola con la mirada. Ella normalmente jamás hubiera hecho eso, pero en ese momento sintió un enojo que nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida, como si el diablo la poseyera.

— ¿A qué mierda esperas?, ¡ Ponlos en su lugar!

— ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?

—La bibliotecaria— Respondió la morena con aires de superioridad

—Mientes. La bibliotecaria es una anciana de setenta años.

—Soy su remplazante.

—A ver cuándo te dura el trabajo—Dijo Bella pasándole al lado, como si nada.

— ¡Niña malcriada!, ¡Vuelve aquí y pon los malditos libros en su lugar!—Grito colérica la morena con la cara colorada como un tomate.

— ¡Hazlo tu misma!, ¡Por algo eres la nueva bibliotecaria!—Le gritó Bella, saliendo de la biblioteca, y sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla.

Salió de la escuela y camino dos kilómetros hasta la estación de autobús más cercana. Al llegar se desplomo en los bancos de madera que se encontraban junto a la parada.

Paso diez minutos mirando el paisaje, respirando el aire puro y observando atentamente el cielo nublado y gris. Poco después llego el autobús. Bella se subió a este, pagó el boleto y se sentó en los asientos del fondo.

Poco a poco el autobús se iba llenando más y más.

En la hora que duro el viaje hasta su casa. Había visto a dos pajeras, una madre peleando con su hija embarazada, posiblemente de solo quince años. Un chico que parecía haberse metido en una pelea de un bar de mala muerte y una chica que no paraba de limpiarse los ojos, lo cuales estaban manchados con rímel corrido.

Al llegar a su casa, ya pasadas las siete de la tarde. Bella subió a su cuarto, sin decir nada. Se metió en su baño privado y se dio una larga ducha, olvidando su tarde.

Una vez, vestida con su ropa de dormir y su cabello, todo enredado, envuelto en una toalla. Se sentó en su escritorio, con su laptop y se puso a investigar sobre el tal "Facebook"

No tardo ni cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que era una de las redes sociales más populares del mundo, desde el 2009.

Ingreso en esta, e hizo una cuenta. A pesar de que solo era un nombre, sin foto ni información, solo un nombre.

¿Eso es todo?, por esto tanto escándalo.

—Que decepción—Susurró antes de apagar su laptop y bajó a cenar.

—Hola cariño—Saludo su madre terminando de servir la cena.

—Hola, ¿Dónde está Rosalie?

—Ella se quedo a dormir de su amiga Chelsea.

— ¿Y papá?

—Tiene una cena de negocios. Así que esta noche seremos solo tú y yo—Se sentó a la mesa.

Se le había ocurrido preguntar por Alice, pero al recordar las palabra de su hermana mayor decidió ignora la ausencia de su hermana menor.

—Vale.

—Cuéntame ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

—Me quede estudiando, en un par de meses se me vienen los exámenes finales.

—No sabes cómo me alegra que seas tan aplicada.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué materias has tenido hoy?

—Historia, Física y Geografía.

— ¿Algo en especial en alguna de las clases?

—Hasta ahora solo un proyecto de historia.

— ¿Sola o con compañero?

—Compañero. Nos ha tocado el tema "Marie Antonieta" la reina de Francia

— ¿Puedo saber el nombre de tu compañero?

—Edward Cullen.

—Oh— Sonrió su madre complacida**. **

— ¿Sucede algo?—Interrogo Bella ante esa sonrisa picara de su madre.

—Nada. Solo que conozco a su madre. Una mujer muy simpática.

—Que bien.

—Si, además, he escuchado que él es bastante guapo. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—No lo sé. Nunca lo he mirado muy bien.

—Pues, tendrás tiempo durante este mes.

—Creí que no estabas a favor de que saliera con chicos.

—No estoy a favor de que salgas con chicos irrespetuosos, maleducados e insolentes, como la mayoría de los de este pueblo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que él es diferente?

—Pues, viene de una buena familia, saca buenas notas, nunca en la vida he escuchado alguna queja sobre él en todo el pueblo, y va a misa todos los domingos. Es obvio que es un buen chico.

—Si tú lo dices.

— ¿Terminaste?—Preguntó Renee señalando el plato medio vacío de Bella.

—Si

—Vale

Bella ayudo a su madre a levantar la mesa y luego le llevo los platos hasta el fregadero.

Volvió a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama a pensar. Se había dado cuenta, en menos de una semana, se había peleado con su mejor amiga, había dejado a Leah de lado, había sido irrespetuosa con una mujer que apenas conocía, y había olvidado sus creencias y reglas.

De repente en ese instante entendió que en esos pocos días, su vida y pensamientos se volcaron a una rubia oxigenada más en el mundo.

_Todo estaba bien hasta ella apareció_

Apago la luz de su mesita de noche y se durmió, esperando que en algún punto todo se arreglara.

Se levanto sin energías, cogió lo primero que encontró en el armario, se ato el pelo y bajó las escaleras.

Como siempre su madre haciendo el desayuno, su padre preparándose para salir y sus hermanas ni siquiera aparecían.

—Buenos días—Saludó Bella entrando en la cocinas y sacando un bol azul de la alacena.

—Buenos días cariño—Le sonrió Renee

—Buenos días y adiós hija— Charlie se le acero por atrás tomo la cabeza de su hija con una mano, y planto un beso en el cuero cabelludo de esta para luego tomar su maletín y salir por la puerta como todas las mañanas.

Sin prestarle atención Bella saco la leche de la heladera y los cereales de un frasco de cristal que había en la mesada. Del cajón de esta sacó una cuchara, se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se puso a comer.

—Qué raro que te hayas vestido así.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que siempre te arreglas, hoy parece que fueras a hacer gimnasia.

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

— ¿Quieres huevos con tocino o panqueques?

—Nada, ya me voy.

—Espera, eso no es suficiente para el resto de la mañana.

—Perdona, tengo prisa. –Se despidió Bella saliendo por la puerta.

Camino hasta la misma parada de autobús en la que se había bajado ayer al volver del colegio, y se tiro despreocupadamente sobre el banco que estaba junto a esta.

¿Qué diablos me está pasando?

Se estaba comenzando a preocupar, al mismo tiempo de que todo le importaba un bledo. Quería olvidar a la rubia, al mismo tiempo que no podía esperar a volver a verla.

Una hora más tarde se encontraba en uno de los asientos delanteros de la clase de francés, escribiendo las explicaciones del profesor, cuando la señora Cope irrumpió.

—Buen día señor Bourg.

—_Bonjour madame Cope_ ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?—Pregunto tranquilo el señor Bourg apoyado contra su escritorio, así como los modelos de portada.

—Verá, necesito que la señorita Swan me acompañe a la oficina del director.

Como en las malas películas de Disney Channel, todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar sin la mínima pisca de disimulación.

— ¡Todo el mundo, _Silence_! _Madame Swan, __s'il vous plaît. –_Pidió el profesor.

Sin rechista, ni hacer el mas mínimo ruido, Bella tomo su bolso y siguió a la señora Cope hasta la dirección. Donde el director la esperaba con una silla libre frente a su escritorio y la morena del otro día junto a él.

—Buenos días señorita Swan—Con voz seca y distante.

_Ni tan buenos_

—Buenos días.

—No sé si está enterada, pero esta es Claire Sims.

— ¿Sims?, ¿Cómo el juego de simulador?

—Te crees muy graciosa, ¿Verdad?—Escupió con rabia la morocha.

—Señorita Sims por favor. Señorita Swan ¿Sabe por qué esta aquí?

—No.

—Por lo que escuche ayer le falto el respeto a la señorita Sims.

—Yo no estaba haciendo nada. Ella se apareció de la nada y comenzó a gritarme como loca.

— ¿Señorita Sims?—Pregunto intrigado el director.

— Yo solo le pedí que guardara los libros en su sitio.

—Me gritó—La acuso Bella mirándola desafiante a los ojos.

— ¿Le gritó o no a la señorita Swan?

—Puede que le haya levantado un poco la voz, pero...

—También me llamó niña malcriada.

— ¿Eso es verdad Claire?—Hablo finalmente la señora Cope.

—Escuchen eso no viene al caso. Lo que viene al caso es que ella estaba guardando los libros donde no debía, y cuando le dije que los dejara en la sección correspondiente, me respondió que yo misma lo hiciera, que por algo era la nueva bibliotecaria. Fue una completa falta de respeto.

— ¿Ósea que tú puedes venir, gritarme e insultarme solo porque tienes un puesto en esta escuela?—Se levantó Bella violentamente de su silla.

— ¿Ven de lo que hablo?, Es una irrespetuosa.

— ¡Y tú una cualquiera que no sabe quedarse en su lugar!

— ¡Suficiente las dos!, ¡Swan siéntese!, ¡Claire espérame afuera!—Grito el director con voz tan dura, que ambas obedecieron.

—Escuche señorita Swan, no he llamado a sus padre, porque eso quedaría en su expediente y sería muy lamentable que una alumna como usted tuviera una mancha así en su concepto de actitud. Por lo que quedara designada a ayudar a la señorita Sims en sus deberes en la biblioteca por lo que queda del año.

— ¿Tanto tiempo?

—Debería estar agradecida. Eso es mejor que estar en detención durante el resto de trimestre. Empezará esta tarde, los horarios serán de lunes a viernes, de cuatro de la tarde a seis.

No dijo nada, solo tomó sus cosas y salió de allí, no sin antes fulminar con los ojos a la mujer que estaba afuera de la oficina, para junto a la puerta.

_Maldita Tanya, es toda su culpa_

_Bonjour =Hola_

_Silence_=Silencio

_Madame= Señora/ señorita_

_s'il vous plaît= Por favor_

_**Por fin Bella ha comenzado a revelarse. Da algo de miedo ¿Verdad?**_

_**Lamento no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero como se habrán dado cuenta de que no es fácil poner la personalidad y sentimientos de Bella en un papel, en especial cuando es una así... **_

_**Si les gustó comenten por favor, (y si no les gusto también, de todas formas quiero saber su opinión)**_

_**Un Beso, y hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Ness Masen Black**_


	9. cigarette

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. **_

_**Advertencias: Temas fuertes sobre sexo, lesbianas, gays, bisexuales. **_

_**"Si no te gusta, no lo leas"**_

"_Fuck Me No Metter What". _

_Capitulo 8_

_(Edward)_

Edward se despertó a las cinco de la mañana, involuntariamente cuando el viento abrió su puerta golpeándola contra la pared y haciendo ruido.

Cerró la puerta, esta vez con llave e intentó volver a dormirse, pero no tuvo éxito. Por lo que decidió invertir el tiempo en hacer su tarea. Tomó su laptop y comenzó con su jodido ensayo de literatura.

No era que le disgustara la literatura. Solo que él prefería un tipo de literatura que la mayoría de la gente reprobaría.

Detestaba los cuentos de hadas, desde niño ya los detestaba, odiaba todo eso de amor por siempre, finales felices, príncipes y princesas hermosos, perfectos,amigos eternamente leales, todo esa mierda lo hacía vomitar, como solo podía una modelo bulímica.

Él prefería noveles de miedo, de drama, todo que mostrara como era la vida real. Aunque últimamente los relatos eróticos homosexuales habían captado su atención.

Había terminado antes de tiempo. Incluso lo leyó para asegurarse de que había algún error ortográfico o alguna incoherencia. Y como desde el principio lo pensó, no hubo ninguna.

Miró la hora y vio que aún le quedaba media hora antes de que su madre se levantara e hiciera el desayuno. Asique le pareció buena idea navegar un rato por internet.

Entró a facebook y siguió la búsqueda de información acerca de María, todavía estaba enojado con su hermano Jasper, lo suficiente como dejarlo en las manos de una zorra chupa sangre.

Había encontrado un par de pequeñeces aparte, como su cerveza favorita era la "Stella Artois", su película favorita era "American Pie" y sus series de Tv favoritas eran "Jersey Shore" y "Jackass".

En un momento le dio curiosidad por Jacob, metió su nombre en el buscador de facebook. Le dio diez resultados pero él lo reconoció al instante en una foto en la que él estaba sonriendo, luego de un partido con la camisa del equipo, y todo sudoroso, por lo que la camisa se le pegaba a su bien formado torso.

Edward no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa ladina, era tan guapo. Sabía que no debía emocionarse, de seguro no tenia oportunidad. Principalmente porque Jacob era heterosexual.

_Pero el fantasear no le hace daño a nadie._

Estaba a punto de mandarle la solicitud de amistad, pero se preocupo al pensar en que parecería muy emocionado, o muy apurado. Por lo que decidió que sería mejor esperar un rato más, quizá entre una semana y un mes.

Así parecería que lo había encontrado por coincidencia, en vez de por acosador excitado. Miro sus fotos, su muro y sus intereses. Incluso encontró que con sus amigos habían grabado un video y lo había publicado en facebook. No le prestó atención al tema del video, solo se la pasó mirando a Jacob quien sonría y hablaba para la cámara.

— ¡Edward!, ¡A desayunar!

Sorprendido la hora del llamado, miro la laptop y esta marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Se quedó sorprendido había pasado más de media hora mirando cosas sobre Jacob.

Apago su laptop rápidamente, abrió su closet y sacó uno de los conjuntos. Cada vez que su madre le dejaba la ropa limpia, los fines de semana.

Se cambio en cuestión de segundos y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Se sorprendió al ver que había sido el primero de los hombres, en bajar.

—Parece que esta mañana tienes hambre—Sonrió su madre terminando de servir los platos y dejándolos en los respectivos lugres de cada uno.

—Todas las mañanas tengo hambre.

—No es verdad, sino harías como tus hermanos y tu padre que siempre corren. En cambio tú siempre te tardas, ¿Algo que quieras decirme sobre porque tardas tanto?

—Me cuesta el levantarme—Intento cortar la conversación

— ¿Seguro de que no te quedas en vela?

—Si mama.

—Vale, pero sabes que no es bueno quedarte en vela, sobre todo en días de escuela.

— ¿Qué intentas decirme mama?—Preguntó cansado del interrogatorio de su madre.

—Es solo que anoche, cuando termine de poner los regadores automáticos, por tu ventana se veía la luz encendida, y era bastante tarde.

—Terminaba algo de literatura, nada más, no se volverá a repetir.

—Eso espero—Lo miró seria sentándose a la mesa.

—Mi comida favorita del día— Sonrió Emmett siendo el primero en bajar las escaleras, seguido por Jasper y Carlisle.

—Creía que todas las comidas te gustaban.

—Sí, pero el desayuno es mi favorito porque es en el que mamá cocina más.

—No tienes remedio—Rió Carlisle

—La verdad—Acompañó Jasper.

—Miren quien se levanto temprano una vez en su vida—Se sentó Carlisle a la mesa.

— ¿Qué paso Edward?, ¿Ya te aburriste de tu mano?—Bromeó Emmett.

—Emmett— Advirtió la señora Cullen comiendo su tocino.

—Déjame en paz.

— ¿Para qué te empeñas en esconderlo?, ya todo sabemos que tu mano es tu única compañía—Lo retó Jasper.

—Jasper— Levantó la voz el señor Cullen

—Mejor mi mano que María.

—Mejor María que Leah.

—Ella es solo mi amiga.

—Edward, acostarse con una lesbiana es completamente normal.

-Sería más normal eso que gustar de una puta, adicta y sucia, que cobra uno con cincuenta por cada pija que se mete dentro.

— ¡Basta!, ¡No quiero escuchar ninguna otra cosa relacionada con la lujuria en mi casa!—Gritó harta Esme, tomando su plato y llevándolo a la cocina.

—Lo sentimos—Se disculparon por lo bajito Jasper y Edward.

—Chicos, de verdad, es suficiente, parece que lo hacen a propósito. Saben que a mamá no le gusta que hables de esa clase de cosas en casa, sobre todo en su presencia.

-Edward ¿Qué sucede entre tú y Jasper? Que yo sepa siempre se llevaron bien.-Pregunto Emmett sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Nada.

-No me digas que nada, porque es más que obvio que no es solo nada.

-Emmett no tengo ganas de hablar.

-Está bien, no te enojes. ¿Es verdad que te tocó con Bella en un proyecto?

-¿Que Bella?

-Bella Swan. La hermana de Rose.

-Ah. Si, es verdad.

-¿Sabes? Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad.

_No otra vez_

Edward no respondió, sabía que si abría la boca, no solo tendría problemas con su Jasper, sino también con Emmett, y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

-Digo, es una linda chica., y sería bueno verte con una chica, que sea algo más que una amiga, para varear. ¿Me escuchas?-Interrogó Emmett ante el silencio de Edward.

-Sí.

-Si quieres, puedo pedirle a Rose que la convenza de salir contigo o algo.

-Supongo. Nos vemos.-Se despidió bajándose del Jeep.

El primer periodo fue un desastre. No había prestado atención en toda la clase, y la peor parte fue que no le importo una mierda.

El segundo periodo no fue mucho mejor, pero por lo menos se puso a copiar lo que decía en el pizarrón.

En el almuerzo solo tomo un sándwich de jamón, y lo comió en el patio trasero. Mordía, sin emoción alguna, el sándwich mientras veía el viento correr. No se sentía tan amargado desde que descubrió que era homosexual.

Esos eran los momentos que mas impulsaban sus deseos de salir de aquel pueblo, y alejarse de esas personas tan complicadas e idiotas.

Se termino el sándwich y se refregó manos en sus ojos. Le encantaba esa sensación de poca lucidez, cuando terminaba de refregarse.

Se recostó en la hierba y miro su reloj de mano. Aun tenía unos diez minutos por lo que cerró sus ojos y dejo que sus sentidos fueran dominados por los sonidos y olores de la naturaleza.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió el calor que emanaba un cuerpo a su lado. Abrió los ojos y vio al chico del otro día sentado junto a él.

No le sorprendió que estuviera encendiendo un cigarrillo como si estuviera solo.

Le dio miedo, empezaba a creer que se estaba volviendo loco. Nunca antes había visto a ese chico y en esos momentos, en los que su vida se complicaba como nunca, empezaba a verlo seguido.

-¿Me estas siguiendo o algo?

-Este es un país libre niño.- Respondió el rubio sin dejar de prestarle atención al cigarrillo.

-¿Eres real?

-Tan real como tú.

-Tú no eres real.

-¿Entonces qué mierda soy?-Preguntó una vez que se puso el cigarrillo encendido en la boca.

-Una alucinación.

-No eres Dios, ni nada parecido para decidir si soy un ser humano o una jugarreta de tu mente.

-No eres real.-Repitió Edward levantando y limpiándose el pasto de sus ropas.

-Quédate conmigo.-Le pidió luego de escuchar que sonó el timbre.

-No, tengo que ir a clase.

-Deja de ser tan marica por una vez.

-No eres real.

Mientras la mayoría en el salón se rascaba y hablaba, Edward escuchaba atentamente como la profesora explicaba la pirámide de Maslow.

La clase de psicología era una de las clases preferidas de Edward. Por alguna razón le encantaba saber cómo funcionaba todo lo relacionado con la vida, y la mente humana no era la excepción.

Estaba guardando unas cosas en su casillero cuando el entrenador lo tomo fuertemente por el hombro izquierdo y casi lo hace saltar del susto.

-Cullen. Escucha esta tarde hay entrenamiento. Así que espero verte a las tres y media, en punto, en el campo de entrenamiento.

Sin darle tiempo a responder siquiera Clapp se fue dejando a un Edward, aun conmocionado.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la práctica de esa tarde. No sabía bien qué, pero algo iba a salir mal, de verdad.

Edward estaba saliendo de los vestidores con su uniforme de gimnasia puesto, cuando se encontró a Leah esperándolo en la puerta.

-Hola.-Le dio una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola.

-Lamento lo que te dije la otra vez. Fue estúpido y totalmente injusto.

-Supongo…que yo tampoco… tenía el derecho de juzgar tus amigas

-Sí, bueno. Quiero darte esto para disculparme.

Leah le dio una hoja de papel escrita de ambos lados., con algunas palabras remarcadas con color y algunos ítems, parecía un apunte, pero al leerla Edward noto que no era ni eso, ni nada parecido.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste tan rápido?

-El facebook y las chicas chismosas en los vestidores son una gran fuente de información. Para lo que sea que lo quieras, espero que te ayude.

-Sí, yo también. Gracias Leah.- Agradeció Edward guardando la hoja en su mochila.

-¿Amigos de nuevo?-Sonrió

-Amigos de nuevo.- Confirmo Edward.

-Genial, nos vemos mañana.-Se despidió Leah saliendo de allí.

Edward llegó al campo de entrenamiento justo a tiempo.

-¡Edward!-Llamó el señor Clapp.

Inmediatamente Edward dejo el pesado bidón de agua en el suelo y corrió al lado del entrenador.

-¿Si señor?

-Hoy jugaras.

-¿Perdón?

-Ya escuchaste.

-¿Pero porque?

-Newton esta en detención hoy, tu tomarás su puesto.

-¿Y su reemplazante?

-En casa con dolor de estomago. Date prisa y ve al campo.

Suspirando y maldiciendo en voz baja Edward entro en el campo y se acerco a los demás jugadores.

-El banquillo esta por afuera de la cancha idiota.- Le escupió Tyler.

-Hoy tengo que jugar.

-¿Tu? ¿Jugar? Pero si ni siquiera sabes sostener el valón.

-Es una orden del señor Clapp.

-¿Por qué? ¿El entrenador se golpeo la cabeza o algo así?

-En lo absoluto Crowley, estoy perfectamente, pero como la señorita Newton y el marica de su reemplazante están ausentes, no tuve más remedio que meter a Edward en el campo.

-Diablos-Maldijo Emmett, quien estaba junto a Edward

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Edward sin mirarlo.

-Mike es defensa.

-¿Y?

-El otro defensa que tenemos es Jasper.

Los ojos de Edward volaron en busca de Jasper y cuando lo encontró no le gusto la sonrisa maléfica que le dio. Como diciéndole _"te llegó la hora perra"._

-Divídanse. Cullen tu estas en el dos.

No fue difícil saber quiénes eran sus compañeros, ya que inmediatamente todo el grupo dos se puso a gimotear.

-Treinta y nueve….Veintidós…..dieciocho…¡Hop!¡Hop!-Gritó Emmett antes de tirar el balón.

Luego de ese día Edward se juró que jamás en la puta vida se acercaría a un juego de fútbol americano, y mucho menos uno en el que jugara su Jasper. Terminó con el hombro dislocado, un ojo morado y con un pómulo hinchado. Emmett tuvo que ayudarlo a subir al Jeep.

Lo único bueno era que el señor Clapp le dio el resto de la semana libre para recuperarse.

Gracias a Dios los señores Cullen no habían llegado aún. Lo menos que quería Edward, en ese momento, era tener que aguantar los gritos de su madre, y los regaños de su padre.

Estaba cruzando el pasillo para ir a su habitación, cuando vio que bajo la puerta del baño salía humo. Cosa que indicaba que alguien había dejado de ducharse.

_Jasper_

Edward respiró profundo y de su mochila sacó la hoja que le había dado Leah. Tocó la puerta y rezó en silencio mientras la puerta era abierta.

-¿Qué quieres?-Cuestionó un Jasper semidesnudo y con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Disculparme. No fue justo que juzgara a María sin conocerla. Por eso quiero darte esto.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Quieras saber más sobre ella, asique te conseguí esto.

Sin dudar Jasper tomó violentamente la hoja, y la miró por ambos lados durante un segundo, para luego mirar a Edward mientras la rompía en miles de pedazos.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¿Me crees idiota no?

-¡¿Ahora de que mierda hablas?!

-¿En serio te creías que me iba a creer esta mierda? Seguro que nada de lo que estaba escrito acá era verdad. Nada mas lo hiciste para hacerme queda como un tarado.-Musitó Jasper mientras tomaba a Edward del buzo y lo empujaba contra la pared del pasillo.

-Escucha y escucha bien retardado. S alguna vez intentas algo así otra vez puede estar seguro de que la próxima en vez de dislocarte el hombro, voy a rompértelo ¿Entendiste?-Amenazo Jasper, con voz bajita, como en las películas del padrino.

-Sí.

-Bien. Ahora vete, no te quiero volver a ver en lo que resta del día-Ordenó soltándolo, y dejando caer en el piso.

Edward, espero a que Jasper se fuera a su cuarto, para levantarse e irse.

_Mierda ahora si estoy jodido en serio_

En esos momentos Edward sintió una necesidad que nunca antes tuvo. Fumar un cigarrillo.

Buscó el cigarrillo que le había regalado el rubio, y con unos fósforos que tenía guardados lo encendió.

Aspiró el humo y luego de unos minutos de retenerlo, lo soltó lentamente. Como era de esperarse tocio un poco por ser su primera vez, pero igual lo calmo un poco.

Se paró y sin dejar de fumar puso una de sus canciones favoritas. "_Umberto Tozzi -Ti Amo"._ Era bastante curse y empalagosa para un varo, pero la melodía no podía ser más relajante. _Lo sé, lo sé...he tardado demasiado. Pero al menos lo he publicado ¿no?_ _En fin. A sé que este mensaje siempre las aburre, por lo que lo hare corto._ _Comentario= mas motivación para escribir/publicar mas rápido. _ _Un beso, y gracias por leerme._ _Hasta el próximo capítulo._ _Ness Masen Black. _


	10. What is going on?

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Advertencias.**_

_**Temas fuertes sobre: sexo, lesbianas, gays, bisexuales.**_

_**Agradecimientos: A mi beta **_Ariana Mendoza Damián

_**"Si no te gusta, no lo leas"**_

"_Fuck Me No Matter What"_

_Capítulo 9_

_(Bella)_

Bella podía contar todo lo que le había pasado anteriormente en su vida, y aun así no podía compararlo con toda la mierda que le había sucedido ese día. De hecho, toda su semana había sido una completa mierda.

Unos días atrás era una feliz niña cristiana; pura, libre de cualquier otra preocupación que no fuera sacar menos de diez en alguna asignatura. Ahora mismo, todo eso le importaba un comino. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una conversación decente con su madre, que no hablaba con sus amigas, que no hacía su tarea, ni siquiera había rezado o dado las gracias a Dios. Y la peor parte de eso era que, lo único que quería en ese momento era estar con Tanya.

Llegó a su casa entrado el anochecer. Entró y observó la gran mansión. No siempre había vivido allí. Su familia y ella habían emigrado desde Phoenix, Arizona, cuando ella tenía unos seis años. Al principio le costó entender por qué su familia había cambiado el agradable y reconfortante calor de Phoenix, por las desagradables bajas temperaturas de Forks.

Nunca se acostumbró del todo, pero si encontró consuelo en las pequeñas cosas. Como que cada vez que salía no debía ponerse protector solar por su delicada piel, y la tranquilidad que le brindaba el vivir en un lugar casi olvidado de la mano de Dios.

Se acercó a la chimenea y observó las viejas fotos familiares. ¿Hacía cuánto habían estado ahí? Ya ni se acordaba. Miró y recordó los momentos en los que ella y sus hermanas no eran solo tres extrañas que lo único que tenían en común era los mismos padres, la misma casa y la misma escuela. Le volvieron a la memoria los instantes en los cuales ellas jugaban entre sí, se abrazaban y convivían felices. ¿Cuándo habían acabado esos momentos?...No lo sabía, solo se habían ido… y posiblemente jamás volverían.

― ¿Bella?

Bella se volteó y encontró a su madre apoyada contra el umbral de la cocina. Ahora que se fijaba bien, su madre había estado diferente los últimos días.

En general, se arreglaba y vestía según la moda, pero en esas últimas fechas se la había pasado en bata y toda desprolija. La veía más delgada y más ojerosa.

―Hola, mamá.

― ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

―Es que… ahora soy voluntaria en la biblioteca de la escuela

―No sabía que en tu escuela hubiera de esos.

―En realidad, no, pero la bibliotecaria anterior se tomó un descanso y ahora hay una nueva.

―Pero ¿qué tiene que ver el hecho de que seas voluntaria?

―Es que ella no sabe nada de cómo son las cosas por ahí. Entonces, pensé en ayudarla. Recuerda que el Señor dice: «Amor al prójimo».

―Me alegra que recuerdes esas cosas. Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir. Si tienes hambre, te dejé un poco de pastel de carne en el refrigerador.

―Mamá…

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, cielo.

― ¿Segura que no quieres hablar?

―No, estoy bien. Buenas noches, hija.

―Buenas noches.

Eran poco más de las diez de la noche cuando Bella se acostó. Por alguna razón no específica, esa noche tuvo problemas para dormir. Le pareció ridículo que de todos esos días que tuvo nervios, ataques de ira y de sensibilidad, justo el día que estaba más tranquila no podía pegar los ojos.

A la mitad de la noche se encontró a sí misma tomando un vaso de leche, a oscuras en la cocina, como una niña pequeña. Estaba tan concentrada mirando la luna, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado e incluso encendido la luz.

―Bella ―nombró Rosalie, sorprendida.

―Rose.

― ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?

― ¿Que hacías fuera a estas horas?

―Eso es cosa mía.

―Tranquila.

― ¿Cómo está mamá?

―Bien, creo.

―Me enteré de tu problema con la nueva bibliotecaria.

― Es una zorra.

― ¿Qué acabas de decir?

―Que es una zorra. Tú y Alice no son las únicas que pueden decir esas cosas por aquí.

―Ya veo.

―Rose, ¿que está pasando?

― ¿De qué hablas?

―De todo. ¿Desde cuándo mamá dejó de cuidarse? ¿Dónde están Alice y papá? ¿Dónde estabas tú?

Rosalie bajó la cabeza y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. A Bella le pareció de lo más raro. Nunca había visto a su hermana reaccionar de una forma tan extraña. Además, no le veía nada de gracioso a su pregunta.

― ¿Dije algo gracioso?

―Es increíble.

― ¿Qué?

―El cómo ignoras todo a tu alrededor y pareces lograr que no te afecte, para luego salir y hacer el papel de niña perfecta, como si en realidad todo fuera color de rosa. Eso es algo que siempre te envidié.

―Ahora en serio que no entiendo, Rosalie.

― ¿Es algo ensayado? Porque si así es, deberías dejar la escuela y saltar a Hollywood. Eres una magnífica actriz.

―Deja de hablar así y, por favor, dime qué está pasando.

― ¿No es obvio?

― ¡No! ¡Por algo te lo pregunto!

―Déjalo, en esta situación es mejor que estés perdida. Ve a dormir.

― ¡Rosalie!

― ¡A dormir, he dicho! ―le gritó desde las escaleras.

Frustrada, Bella tomó el vaso de leche y lo aventó contra la pared. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué nadie le decía nada? ¿Qué diablos le había hecho esa maldita bruja rubia? Tenía miedo de ya no ser Isabella Swan… ¿Quién era ahora?

Agotada emocionalmente, se tiró sobre uno de los grandes sofás de la sala, y finalmente se durmió. Horas más tarde, los rayos del sol golpearon su cara, obligándola a abrir los ojos. Poco a poco se desperezó y se sentó en el sofá. La puerta principal se abrió, pero esta vez, Bella no se sobresaltó, solo volteó la cabeza.

― ¿Papá? ―preguntó confusa.

―Hola, cariño. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

Charlie dejó su maletín en el suelo y se sentó junto a su hija. La miró con intriga. Reconoció que estaba diferente. No sabía qué pensar.

― ¿Hace cuánto que no estás en casa?

―Hace una semana.

― ¿Dónde estabas?

―En un viaje de negocios, en Canadá.

― ¿Y tu maleta?

―No necesité una. Tenemos un departamento allí. ¿Te acuerdas?

―Sí, más o menos.

―Uno de estos días tenemos que ir. Quizás un fin de semana el mes que viene.

―Sí… Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

―Claro, cariño.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo?

―No entiendo muy bien tu pregunta.

Bella miró fijamente a su padre durante unos segundos. Ella tampoco lo reconocía ya, en ese punto. No conocía a ese hombre que estaba junto a ella. Sabía que era Charlie Swan, hombre de negocios y presidente de Swan &Co. Pero ya no sabía quién era su padre. ¿En dónde estaba su padre?

―Nada, déjalo.

― ¿Segura?

―Sí, de todas formas, se me hace tarde, tengo que ir a la escuela.

De la nada, su padre empezó a reír sonoramente, dejando a la viste su blanca dentadura, y a su hija algo desconcertada. Si es que podía estarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―Es sábado Bells. No hay escuela.

― ¿Tan pronto?

―Dios, eso sí que es ser entusiasta con la educación. Me voy a dormir un rato. Nos vemos, cariño ―se despidió, para luego darle un beso en la frente e irse.

Sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir, entró en su cuarto. Estaba algo polvoriento. Tomó un plumero y unas gamuzas del clóset de limpieza, para comenzar con uno de los hábitos que había dejado atrás.

Nunca pensó que podría encontrar tantas cosas que ya ni recordaba. Entre libros y libros, vio viejos ejemplares que para ella habían sido la sensación. En pequeñas cajas, tras sus ropas en su clóset, viejos brazaletes que sus padres le habían regalado a lo largo de su vida. Sus favoritos habían sido unos peluches que ella solía amar con todo su corazón. Sintió ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de todo lo que había dejado atrás sin ninguna consideración.

Mientras sacaba los libros para hacer su tarea, vio un pequeño papelito que tenía un número y un nombre en él.

_Edward Cullen 787-4519_.

¡El proyecto de historia! Lo había olvidado por completo. Dios, Rosalie tenía razón; estaba más perdida que nunca.

_¿Estará ocupado hoy?_

Medio dudando, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número.

― ¿Hola? ―preguntó la suave voz de una mujer.

―Hola ―respondió algo temerosa.

― ¿Quién es?

―Soy Isabella Swan.

―Oh, eres la hija de Renée. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

― ¿Se encuentra Edward?

Un momento de silencio se hizo en la línea. Bella llegó a pensar que se había cortado la comunicación.

― ¿Hola?

―Oh, sí, lo lamento. Ahora te lo paso.

― ¿Diga?

― ¿Edward?

―Sí, ¿quién habla?

―Soy Bella Swan, tu compañera en el trabajo de historia.

―Ah, sí, ya te recuerdo

―Te llamaba para saber si estás ocupado hoy.

―No. ¿Quieres venir?

―Si no te molesta.

―No, pásate a eso de las tres de la tarde.

―Está bien. Nos vemos.

―Adiós.

Bajó las escaleras, con su mochila y algunos libros en las manos. Estaba por cruzar el living directo hacia la puerta principal, cuando se escuchó un débil llanto proveniente de la cocina. Bella se acercó despacio, y observó cómo su madre soltaba lágrimas y ahogaba sus penas en un vino tinto.

― ¿Qué sucede, mamá?

―Oh, hola, cariño. No sabía que estuvieras despierta.

―Sí, hace rato que lo estoy.

― ¿Vas a algún lado?

―A la casa de un amigo, a hacer un trabajo de historia.

―Que les vaya bien.

―Mamá, ¿quieres hablar?

―No, ve, no llegues tarde.

―Mamá, ¿qué está pasando?

―Ve, cariño, tú vete. ―Le sonrió dulcemente, antes de volver a servirse vino en su gran copa de cristal.

Bella se fue soltando humo por las orejas. ¿Desde cuándo era la idiota de la familia? ¿Acaso siempre lo había sido y solo en ese entonces se había dado cuenta? Estaba enojada consigo misma. Empezó a cuestionarse en todo; desde su forma de actuar, hasta en sus creencias. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué siempre se había callado la boca? ¿Por qué siempre se apegó a las reglas? ¿Por qué nunca cuestionó? ¿Por qué nunca se quejó? ¿Por qué nunca pensó algo diferente? ¿De verdad había alguien allá arriba? Y si así era, ¿en serio la vigilaba cada segundo?

Respiró calmadamente e intentó enfocar la mirada en la puerta de la enrome y moderna casa que estaba frente a ella. Tocó el timbre dos veces, y en menos de dos minutos una joven mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos acaramelados le abrió la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

―Hola, tú debes ser Isabella. Pasa.

―Sí, por favor, dígame Bella, señora Cullen.

―Hagamos un trato, yo te digo Bella si tú me llamas Esme. Soy demasiado joven para ser llamada señora.

―De acuerdo, Esme.

Bella siguió a la señora por un amplio pasillo, del cual colgaban una perfecta combinación de cuadros con fotos de niños pequeños, y con cada paso que ellas daban las fotos de los niños se convertían en las de hombres en formación. Se detuvieron en la entrada de una preciosa sala limpia y prolijamente decorada.

―Ponte cómoda, iré por Edward.

Bella dio un paso en la gran sala, y con cuidado se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones color crema pastel. Sentía miedo de ensuciar algo. Todo estaba tan perfecto que intimidaba.

―Hola.

Dio vuelta la cabeza, y en la sala entró Edward. Antes, Bella no se había fijado bien;pero, de hecho, Edward era guapo. Alto, probablemente de uno ochenta más o menos. Ojos color verde jade. Músculos que no pasaban desapercibidos, pero tampoco eran exagerados. Y por último, pero no menos importante, un liso y revoltoso cabello cobrizo. La cereza del postre.

―Hola. Lamento haber venido con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.

―No hay problema. Vamos al comedor, la mesa es más grande y trabajaremos mejor. ―

―Bien.

―Espera aquí, iré por algunos libros que tiene mi papá en su despacho.

―Ok.

Aprovechando que Edward había salido un momento, Bella se dio una pequeña vuelta por el lugar. Se parecía a su casa, con exuberantes decorados y un toque de delicadeza en el aire. Lo que le llamó la atención, fue la atmosfera cálida y familiar que poseía la casa en conjunto. Algo que su casa había perdido hacía tiempo; tanto, que ella ya ni lo recordaba.

― ¿Empezamos? ―preguntó Edward, entrando en el comedor con una pila de libros que le llegaban hasta el cuello.

―Sí.

―Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?

―Creo que estaría bien que empezáramos por quiénes fueron sus padres, cuándo se conocieron, cuándo se casaron, cuántos hijos tuvieron antes que a ella, y luego cuándo y dónde nació.

―Ok. Después de eso deberíamos poner un pequeño resumen acera de su infancia, y entonces ponemos cuándo va a Francia.

― ¿Te parece que escribamos acerca de sus bailes de máscaras?

―Claro, por algo era la zorra más grande de Francia. ―Rio Edward.

―Lo siento, no debí decir eso ―Se disculpó segundos después.

― ¿Por qué?

―Es de mala educación hablar así frente a una dama.

―No seas bobo. Me hiciste reír. Gracias.

― ¿Por qué?

―Por hacerme reír. Hacía tiempo que no me reía.

Por primera vez desde hacía tiempo, rio libre; sin ataduras, o sin hacerlo en silencio. No sabía qué era lo que la había tenido atada durante tanto tiempo. Lo único que sabía era que le gustaba ser libre.

En medio de eso, el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar.

―Disculpa.

La sonrisa de felicidad que traía en la cara, se borró cuando vio el mensaje que le había llegado.

_Bella, quería saber si estás libre esta tarde, para estudiar. Avísame pronto, por favor. _

_Tanya._

La gota que derramó el vaso_. _

Sin darse cuenta, Bella comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas junto a pequeños, casi inaudibles, sollozos. Formaban la combinación perfecta de desesperación y tristeza.

―Bella, ¿estás bien?

―No ―susurró, antes de desplomarse en la mesa y largarse a llorar desesperada.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― ¡De todo! ¡Todo es una mierda!

―Tranquila, respira.

― ¡No puedo!

―Ok. Ven, vamos ―dijo Edward, tomándola de la mano y llevándola a su cuarto.

Al llegar a este, Edward cerró la puerta y abrió los grandes ventanales. De repente, el viento y la frescura de la naturaleza invadieron la habitación, junto con los sentidos de Bella.

―Háblame.

―Es que… todo está mal. Mi vida está mal.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo?

―Esa es la peor parte…. ¡No lo sé, y eso me da miedo!

― ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?

―El porqué. Dónde están todos. Estoy sola.

―Empieza desde el principio. Sino, me cuesta entender.

―Ok.

― ¿Cómo es eso de que no sabes dónde están todos?

―En mi casa... No sé dónde están mis hermanas...Mi hermana mayor casi siempre llega en la madrugada. Hace dos días que no veo a mi hermana menor. Mi papá se fue durante una semana, y recién hoy que volvió me di cuenta de eso. Además, hace días que mi mamá está deprimida, pasa todo el día en casa, en bata, y no me quiere decir por qué. Y como soy la más idiota del mundo, no me di cuenta de que estaba pasado hasta que ya sucedió.

―Vale. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Podemos dejar el trabajo para cualquier otro día.

―No, lo que menos quiero hacer es volver a esa casa.

― ¿Y si te llevo a Port Ángeles por un helado? ¿Eso te calmaría un poco?

―Sí... Creo que sí ―hipó avergonzada Bella.

―Vamos entonces.

_**Comentario= mas motivación para escribir/publicar más rápido. Un beso, y gracias por leerme.**__**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**__**Ness Masen Black. **_


End file.
